


Road to Recovery

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: Lowest Point, Greatest Change [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after series finale. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account

Avatar Korra sighed happily as she stretched out on the beach of Kiyoshi Island. She dug her toes into the sand before tugging the straps of her bikini top down off of her shoulders. The salty spray from the high waves lightly spritzed her face under the hot sun. 

“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll burn?” Asami Sato asked. She was seated next to Korra in a black beach chair underneath a giant red umbrella. Her long raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. A pair of red sunglasses nestled on the top of her head, being used as a headband.

“I’m too dark to burn.” Korra laced her hands together before placing them onto her stomach. “Sorry, I should have reminded you that it would take some getting used to the sun again in the Physical World after being in the Spirit World,” she added.

“It would have helped,” Asami sighed. She shooed a spirit bird away from her before readjusting her brick red strapless once piece. “But I’ve always burnt easily. Why do you think I wear layers?” she questioned.

Korra frowned and rolled onto her stomach. She rested her head on her arms and kicked her legs. “But that one time when we were at your mansion, and you showed me the new cars-” she started.

“I wasn’t in the pool that long,” Asami answered. 

“That would explain why you’re so pale,” Korra agreed. “You need more color.”

Before Asami could question what the Avatar meant, Korra quickly slammed her foot into the ground. A cloud of sand popped into the air and dumped onto Asami’s lap. Asami squealed in surprise and dropped her book. She quickly hopped off of her chair and started to swat at her legs.

“Korra!”

Korra laughed heartily as she watched Asami brushed at her arms and legs. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t expecting to use that much sand.” She apologized. Korra giggled as a few spirit sand dwellers appeared and started nipping at Asami’s sand covered toes.

“I didn’t know you could sand bend.” Asami smiled down at the spirits as she continued to brush herself off. “I think some of it went down my suit.” She pouted while pulling the mesh away from her body.

“Some water can fix that,” Korra answered.

“You could just sandbend it off,” Asami pointed out. She reached up and shook the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail. Sand sprinkled out of her hair and landed on her beach chair. It wasn’t until she noticed Korra out of her peripheral vision, that she had gotten up from laying on the ground and walked over to the incoming tide. “Korra, don’t.”

Korra ignored her friend before turning towards the ocean. She pointed did a quick martial arts movement and waterbent a stream of water over at Asami, who quickly covered her face with her hands. Korra laughed again when Asami let out and even louder shriek as the cold water blasted her.

Asami tripped over her beach chair and landed in the sand on her back. The water cause even more sand to stick to her body. She reached up and tugged her sunglasses off of the top of her head before tossing them into her bag. She spat out a stream of water before wiping off her face. She tried to glare at the Avatar but found her laugh to be very contagious. Soon she was laughing herself.

“I must look terrible,” Asami said as she wiped water out of her eyes. Korra walked over and held out her hand. Asami looked at her friend’s open hand before looking her in the eyes. 

“I swear, I’m not going to do anything,” Korra reassured her. Korra stared back without a hint of mischief. Finally, Asami half-smiled before grabbing a hold of her hand and being pulled to her feet. She turned towards her beach chair to grab her towel.

“Hey, what’s that on your back?” Korra asked. Asami flinched when she felt one of Korra’s fingers outline something on her back.

Asami gasped and quickly straightened back up before turning around. She pulled her red one piece up, and then checked over her shoulder to make sure the mark was hidden underneath her bathing suit. She reached up and unclipped her hair before widening her eyes, to give off an innocent look. “Nothing.” She shrugged.

“Are you sure?” Korra took a step forward. Her blue eyes held confusion and worry. “I thought I saw something. I can check for you,” she suggested.

“No!” she shouted. Korra blinked in surprise. Asami grabbed her bag before holding it tightly in her arms. “I mean, its fine. I’m just going to go to the changing area and freshen up a bit.”

Asami quickly threw her bag over her shoulder before speed walking away. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. With her head held low, her bangs quickly framed her face. She felt a familiar pinch behind her eyes and started to breathe deeply.

Before she felt Korra’s hand on her shoulder, Asami heard a gust of wind from behind her. Korra kept her hand on Asami’s shoulder but didn’t step any closer. Asami reached up and placed her hand on top of the Avatars. “I’m sorry, I was just joking around,” Korra apologized.

“Its fine, Korra, really,” Asami muttered. She brushed her bangs out of her hair before turning and flashing her friend with a bright smile. “I’m just overreacting. Sometimes, I take things too seriously.” Asami quickly turned away. “I’ll be right back.”

Once she stepped into the wash area, Asami dropped her bag by the door. She quickly walked around to make sure no one else was in the area with her. After taking a deep breath, Asami turned around so that her back was facing the mirror. She pulled down the back of her one piece bathing suit bit by bit.

After several minutes, Asami’s back was visible in the mirror along with a giant scar. The scar was light pink and extended from her lower back up towards the middle of her spine in a diagonal. Asami reached around and lightly fingered the mark.

_“Daddy, I said I was sorry.”_

_“I shouldn’t have to tell you every day!”_

_“I’ll go fix it.”_

_“No, you’ll only make things worse. You need to be punished, immediately.”_

_“Daddy, no! Please don’t. I’m really sorry!”_

_“Don’t run away from me, Asami!”_

“Asami?”

Asami jumped. She let go of the back of her bathing suit, which popped back into place with a snap. “Yes?” Asami blinked. She tilted her head back so that her long hair would cover the scar on her back. She leaned back on the sink so that her elbows were resting on the edge. “What did you say?”

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Korra questioned from the doorway. Her dark brown hair was pulled down from its usual high ponytail. Asami resisted the urge to reach out and brush a few strands of it behind the Avatar’s ear.

“I’m fine,” Asami said quietly. “I was just making sure I got all of the sand off my back.” She turned back towards the sinks before turning on the faucet. She shivered as the cool water splashed over her hands. Asami brushed the hair out of her face and smiled softly. “I’m just going to finish up here, and then we should head back to Air Temple Island. I’m sure everyone is excited for our return,” she added. She looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with Korra before smiling even more.

“Okay.” Korra nodded. She walked over and gave Asami a light squeeze to her shoulder before heading out the door. “I’m going to go and gather up all of our things from the beach.”

“I’ll be right there,” Asami called over her shoulder. Korra grunted a response. Asami turned around so that her back was facing the mirror again. While looking over her shoulder once more, she tugged the back of her one piece down enough so that the top of her scar was visible.

“Damnit,” she muttered.


	2. I

“They’re back!” Ikki cried happily. She conjured up a wind scooter and rode over towards Korra. Asami quickly took a step out of the way before the young airbender launched herself into Korra’s arms. “We missed you!” she cried happily.

“I missed you too, Ikki,” Korra laughed as she returned the hug. “But we weren’t gone that long. It was only a few weeks.” Asami smiled softly at the embrace. She squeaked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and then lift her high into the air. Asami immediately tensed up and began to kick her legs against her assailant’s knees.

Usually, that move would bring anyone down but this person must have been made of rock. They didn’t even grunt in pain or loosen their grip.

_“Boo!”_

_“You scared me, daddy!”_

_“Looks like I caught a little firebug.”_

_“Daddy, you’re holding me too tight.”_

_“I’m sorry, honey. You just remind me of your mother, sometimes. You even smell a little like her.”_

“Asami, I missed you so much!” Bolin cried. Pabu climbed up his back before sitting on Asami’s shoulder. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. “Pabu did as well.”

Asami relaxed in his warm embrace before smiling. “It is good to see you, Bolin,” Asami said happily. She waited patiently for him to place her back on the ground before giving him a proper hug. “How are the pro-bending matches?”

“It’s been a great start of the season,” Bolin said excitedly. He reached into his pocket and passed some food over to Pabu who quickly ate. “I have some free tickets.”

“We should go sometime,” she said with a shrug. “Or catch a mover.”

Bolin looked at her in surprise. He eyed her carefully before asking slowly, “And play pai sho?”

“Yes, that too,” Asami laughed.

“Awesome!” Bolin gave her another big hug. “I’m so glad you joined our group.” Asami returned the hug once more. When she was placed on the ground again, it was then she noticed Mako standing off to the side, looking a little uncomfortable. She nodded over at Bolin before walking up to him.

“Welcome back,” Mako said. He moved to give her a salute before she grabbed his arm and placed it back down to his side.

“Good to see you, Mako,” Asami said before hugging him.

“If we knew you were going to be here, Korra and I would have met up with you in the Earth Kingdom. It would have been a shorter trip.”

“How is everything in the Earth Kingdom?” Korra questioned. Mako wrapped her in a warm embrace before taking a step back.

“Good; it is not as bad as I thought it would be,” Mako admitted. “It doesn’t hurt that Prince Wu is finally able to go to the bathroom by himself.”

Asami giggled into her palm. “I still can’t believe you had to do that.”

“Whoa,” Korra cried as Naga pushed her way into the circle. She forced her head in between Korra’s legs, causing her to sit on the polar bear dog’s neck. “It is good to see you again, too, Naga.” Naga shook her tail happily before licking Asami’s cheek.

“Sorry to interrupt this great moment, kid, but I need to talk to Mako,” Lin said as she walked out of the temple. Jinora and Meelo quickly ran over when they noticed the gathering around Asami and Korra. Meelo quickly bent the air to pluck a stray flower out of the ground. He shyly held it out to Asami who graciously accepted it before placing a light kiss to his forehead. Jinora began to ask Korra numerous questions about the Spirit World and the things they had seen on the trip.

Tenzin, Pema, and Rohan walked out of the temple behind lin. Rohan was seated on his dad’s shoulders, holding onto him by the ears to make sure he didn’t fall off. Pema held a piece of fruit up to her youngest child who happily chewed it, dribbling juice down Tenzin’s back.

“It’s good to see you remember my name after a few weeks apart,” Korra said while rolling her eyes. She smiled brightly before holding her hand out for a shake.

“Nice seeing you too,” Lin nodded. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face before she gave Korra quick hug. She then lightly punched Asami on the shoulder.

“Korra, I have some many questions I want answered,” Jinora said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. Korra couldn’t help but laugh when she was how long the sheet of paper was when Jinorah unfolded it. “How is Spirit World food?” Jinora asked. “What kinds of food was there? What did it taste like? Did any of it carry any weight? What about-”

“Speaking of food, let’s get something to eat first,” Pema suggested. 

“Eat?” Korra repeated.

“I made a great big dinner for you.”

“Why?” Korra asked. “We just left on vacation. That’s not to be rewarded.”

“You brought big changes to this world that you should be proud of,” Lin said. Her soft voice contradicted the firm stance she was standing in. “All four nations are at peace once again and it is all thanks to you.”

“Well if there’s food involved how can I say no?” Korra asked while rubbing her stomach. She smiled happily and licked her lips.

Asami playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Can Korra sit next to me?” Ikki asked while grabbing a hold of her hand.

“I want the pretty lady to sit next to me,” Meelo smiled up at Asami. She winked over at him. He waved back, shyly.

“No, I need to sit next to Korra,” Jinora insisted. She grabbed Korra’s other hand. “I need to talk to her about spiritual things. It is something that only the two of us would understand.”

“Calm down; everyone will have plenty of time with Korra,” Tenzin said. He plucked Rohan off of his shoulders. Korra bent the water out of her canteen before washing the juice off his bald head. Tenzin quickly air bent his head dry before giving Korra a tight hug.

“I’m going to go and put my things down,” she said while shifting the bag on her back. 

“Do you need help?” Korra asked.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Asami shrugged.

“I’ll walk you,” Korra suggested as she bounced Rohan up and down in her arms. Pema watched happily as Rohan leaned over and rubbed his sticky lips on her cheek. “I need to put my stuff down as well.”

Korra waved goodbye to everyone as she followed Asami into the temple. The two walked side by side towards the East wing where the bedrooms were. Their hands lightly bumped into each other’s. The next time their hands brushed each others, Asami hooked her pinkie around Korra’s, who in turn flushed.

“I was actually surprised you traveled light on this trip.” Korra nodded to the backpack on the raven haired beauty’s back. “I remember the first time you came here and you had numerous bags.”

“I was moving here, not to the Spirit World,” Asami reminded her.

“Did you have a good time?” Korra asked quietly. Asami was caught off guard; not by the question but by how innocent and shy Korra looked and sounded when she asked the question. 

“Of course I did,” Asami reassured her. “It took my mind off of everything. I had fun. Thank you for the trip.”

“Oh, good.” Korra breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly cleared her throat. “I mean, I’m glad you had fun. I did too. It was great,” she rambled.

Asami giggled in her hand as they reached her door. She took a step inside and frowned at how dark the room was. Her room was facing the middle of the temple so it didn’t get as much sunlight as the other rooms did. 

Korra reached over to the side and held out her palm. Asami noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and badly flinched.

Korra quickly conjured up some fire and lit a candle. “What’s wrong?” she asked. Asami took a deep breath before forcing a smile.

“Oh, nothing.” She shook her head. “Never mind. You go ahead to the dinner. I’ll be right there.” Korra nodded once before exiting the room.

Asami dropped her bag to the floor before rummaging through it. She pulled out the letters her father had given her while in jail. She quickly tore one open and scanned its pages. After completion, Asami tossed it over her shoulder before opening the next one, and the next one.

“You apologized for so many things, but not for ruining my life,” Asami said as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	3. II

Asami hummed to herself as she tapped a pen on her desk. She stared at the pile of papers in front of her before they became a black and white blur. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her hands to make sure her makeup hadn’t rubbed off before slumping in her chair.

She had returned to work at Future Industries a few days after returning from her Spirit World vacation with Korra, and she did not miss the work at all. Quite frankly, Asami never expected there to be as much to do since Varrick was running the company while she was gone.

Back during Varrick’s and Zhu Li’s wedding reception when she and Korra had agreed to go on a vacation, Asami ended up making a deal with Varrick so her business would still function while they were gone. As much as it pained her to ask him, especially when he stole all of her merchandise, she knew it had to be done.

Asami had offered Korra a quick farewell before heading back into the wedding reception. She grabbed a hold of her purse from the table she was assigned to before slowly heading towards the exit. Pema was on the dance floor, twirling around with her son Rohan standing on her feet. Jinora and Kai were sitting at a table with Ikki and Meelo quietly whispering to each other. Lin was seated a few tables away, watching them with a small smile. From time to time she would glare over at Bolin and Opal who were standing next to the stage feeding Pabu some fruit.

With a quick look over her shoulder, Asami exited the party and sped walked over to her car sitting underneath a street light.

“Hey partner, where are you headed?” Varrick asked. Asami quickly stopped and waited as Varrick stepped out of the shadows over towards her. He was dragging an air suit on the ground behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be enjoying your reception?” she questioned.

“I’m not much of a partier,” Varrick answered with a shrug.

She nodded once before raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be counting your money?”

Varrick smiled brightly. He nodded up at the venue where the soft glow of lights shined underneath the dark night sky. “I got Zhu Li already working on that. Let me tell you, some of our friends are kind of stingy.”

Asami looked at her watch before rolling her eyes. “What did you need, Varrick?” she demanded. Varrick’s smile quickly faded when he noticed anger flash across her features. He cleared his throat before standing up straight.

“I needed to go to Future Industries and pick up something from my office,” he explained. Asami frowned. “No, I don’t have my key anymore. Long story,” Varrick quickly added. “So, partner, give me a ride?”

She took a quick look at her watch again. “I’m kind of busy with something. And we’re not partners; not really, anyway.”

Varrick nodded in understanding. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear, “You’re going somewhere aren’t you? Somewhere secret.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a secret,” Asami muttered into his shirt. Varrick looked over at the new Spirit Portal glowing in the distance.

“Maybe not the destination but the person?” he guessed. 

Asami mumbled something before pushing herself out of his embrace. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her purse on her arm. “What is it you need in the office?”

“Just some plans and papers.”

“And you need this during your wedding reception?” she questioned. Varrick shifted a bit. It was then she noticed the small beads of sweat on his forehead. “This has something to do with your honeymoon or something right? Your airship tickets?” she asked. Varrick refused to look at her but nodded once.“You need to change your airship tickets.”

“Zhu Li wants to go to a tropical place. As my assistant, she usually goes where I want to go. Who knew girls liked that kind of stuff?” Varrick shouted. He quickly clapped a hand over his own mouth and looked over his shoulder to make sure his new wife wasn’t listening. “I must watch what I say; Zhu Li is usually around me, even a few steps behind. Not that I can blame her.”

A soft breeze whipped up and blew Asami’s dark hair into her face. “I’ll make you a deal, you don’t tell anyone where I’m going and take over my job duties while I’m gone, I’ll take you to the office,” she rushed.

“Deal,” Varrick agreed.

Asami couldn’t help but drop her jaw in shock. “You don’t want anything else?” she asked.

“Well, now that I think about it,” Varrick muttered while tapping his chin.

“Too late, you already verbally agreed,” Asami quickly said. She knew if she didn’t shut down any of his ideas then Future Industries wouldn’t be recognizable by the time she returned from her vacation, whenever that would be.

“Smooth and cunning; you’ll make Future Industries better than it was before,” Varrick said with a smile. “Now, Asami, start the car!”

Upon returning to Future Industries, Asami was surprised to find it still standing and none of her employees picketing in front the building. Zhu Li had reassured her that Varrick had taken care of everything so things were running smoothly, but judging by the papers that accrued steadily over the few weeks since her return which needed to be signed and the meetings scheduled for the next few weeks, Asami wasn’t sure she would be able to catch up and keep her company on the track of progress.

“Ms. Sato?” a voice called from the other side of her office door after a rapid knock. 

“Yes,” Asami called. “What is it?”

“You have a visitor,” the voice answered. “I know you don’t like to be bothered-”

“No, send them in. I could use a break,” Asami answered. She couldn’t help but get excited as she got up from her seat. She walked over to the front of her desk and leaned up against it before crossing her legs.

“Ms. Sato, I am with the Republic City Social Services,” a man said while entering the room. He was dressed in business attire and was holding a small grey box. Asami tried not to frown as her shoulders slumped a bit.

“Is there something I can help you with?” she asked.

“I have come to return some of your father’s items to you,” he said while holding out the box to her. Asami eyed it before pushing it back towards him.

“My father’s items are in one of the rooms at my home,” she answered.

“These are items we took away when he was arrested, ma’am,” the man said while once again thrusting the box to her.

“Place the box on the table and then please leave,” Asami ordered quietly. She motioned over to the small table sitting in between the two chairs facing her desk. The man nodded before following orders. He moved towards the office door, but paused, and turned back around right before exiting.

“There is still the matter of his will,” he said.

“Get out!” Asami shouted. The man held up his hands out in front of him before speed walking out of the room.

Asami huffed before eyeing the box. She slowly walked over to the table and stared down at the gray lid. With shaking hands, she reached out and lifted the lid. She tossed it into one of the empty chairs before looking at its contents: a wallet, a pair of glasses, and half burnt cigar, a bottle of air freshener spray, a handkerchief, and a small photo copy of the Sato family.

There was a rapid knock on her office door. “I said go away,” she demanded.

“Sorry, I guess I’ll just leave,” Korra muttered after taking on step into the office.

“Oh, Korra,” Asami said when she noticed her in the doorway. She sighed before smiling warmly. “I didn’t mean you. I just thought someone else came back.” She watches as Korra looked around the room with fascination.

“A little stressed I see,” Korra said when she noticed the papers on the desk.

“A bit.” Asami shrugged.

Korra spotted the grey box on the small table. She walked over and looked inside. She frowned when she picked up the cigar for closer inspection. “What’s this stuff?”

“My father’s,” Asami muttered while looking at the items. She breathed in deeply. The smell of cigar smoke and a floral mist spary wafted up into her nose.

_“How was your class, Asami?” Hiroshi asked once she stepped into the living room. He was seated in a lounge chair holding a book in one hand and a lit cigar in the other between a few fingers. The end glowed bright red._

_“It was okay,” she answered._

_“Just okay?” he asked. Asami bit her lip as he snapped the book close. “I’m not spending all this money for it to be okay. Are you learning anything?” he motioned for her to walk over to him._

_“Yes, I’m learning a lot,” she said quietly while shuffling over. When she stood at his side she noticed a picture of her mother on the small side table. She smiled when she noticed her hair was up in a ponytail just like her mother’s._

_“Why don’t you show me something,” Hiroshi suggested. “How about a blocking combo?”_

_“But there’s nothing attacking me,” Asami quickly answered. “And I’m not allowed to-”_

_Before she could flinch, Hiroshi reached out and grabbed her left arm with his right hand. He held out her wrist and placed his lit cigar close to her krelbow. Asami screamed in pain as she felt her skin rapidly heat up. She gagged on the smell of burning flesh and cigar smoke. After a few more seconds, Hiroshi pulled the cigar away. With tears streaming down her face, Asami looked at the mark on her arm._

_“Calm down, it won’t leave a scar,” he muttered. “Maybe your lesson’s aren’t helping. I need you to learn how to defend yourself,” Hirshio stated. He got up from his seat in the chair before snuffing out his cigar in an ash tray. He then sprayed some floral scented spritz into the air. “Do you understand honey?” he asked._

_Asami continued to whimper but nodded._

“Don’t you want to keep it?” Korra asked. Asami blinked. She picked up the box before shaking her head. She walked over to the fireplace near the front of her office. She moved the gate in front of the flames. “I thought you forgave him for-“

“How have you been these last few weeks?” Asami interrupted. She placed the box of Hiroshi’s items onto the mantle. “How’s the South Pole?” she asked. 

“Good!” Korra sat down on a chair and moved to lay in it sideways. She crossed her arms behind her head and smiled warmly. “It was great seeing my parents again. Naga felt right at home.”

“Where is Naga?” Asami asked slowly. Thoughts of the giant polar bear dog running around her office building and onto the grounds made her uneasy.

“Outside,” Korra answered. Asami walked over to the window. She looked down at the dark streets. The lamps started to turn on. Mako and Bolin looked up at her from the ground below and waved. “Mako and Bolin are free for the weekend. We wanted to see if you were available to hang out.”

Asami turned away from the window and nodded towards the papers on her desk “Does it look like it?”

“I guess not,” Korra muttered. She hopped up out of the chair with a frown.

“There’s a pro-bending match going on. You all should go and see that tonight,” Asami suggested.

“That was the plan,” Korra admitted softly. “Bolin already got us some free tickets.” She looked over at Asami with a half smile. Asami returned it before taking a seat at her desk. Korra tucked the ends of her bangs back behind her ears.

“It won’t be as fun…without you,” she admitted. Asami flushed.

“Thanks, but I’m sure we’ll all be able to see each other again, even if it’s one on one,” Asami suggested. Korra blushed. “I just need to make sure I get this paperwork done as soon as possible.”

“That’s not a problem. We’ll see you later.” Korra turned and headed towards the door. “Don’t get too overwhelmed with all of your work,” she called over her shoulder.

“This coming from the Avatar,” Asami said with an eye roll. She wasn’t sure if Korra had heard her remark.

Korra popped her head back into the doorway and smirked. “But I’m amazing,” she said with a wink. Asami chuckled. “See you back at Air Temple Island later.” Korra gave a small wave before leaving.

Asami breathed deeply as she nestled back into her chair. She groaned again while looking at the papers. She then shifted her gaze up to box sitting on the shelf. The only sound in the room came from the clock on the wall ticking away the seconds. She heard the sounds of Mako’s and Korra’s laugh from below her window. Asami quickly got up and walked back across the room to see her friends on the street below. Bolin was showing them one of Pabu’s newest tricks. Asami couldn’t help but smile. She looked over at the box one more time before unlocking the window and sticking her head out.

“Hey,” she called out. Mako, Bolin, and Korra all looked up towards her office window. “Throw in some dinner and you can count me in,” she said. After locking the window, she crossed the room with a big stride, grabbed the box of items from the mantle, and then tossed them into the fireplace.

“You don’t have a hold on me anymore. You can’t, I won’t let you.”


	4. III

“Did you see the-” Bolin shouted.

“Yes,” Mako interrupted.

“And the-”

“Yes, Bolin, we did.”

“How about the-”

“Yes, we were there with you, Bo,” he chuckled at his brother’s excitement. “Just, quiet down a bit. This isn’t like the restaurants we’re used to.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mako,” Asami said with a shrug. She grabbed her glass and drank the rest of her beverage before licking her lips. She placed her glass next to two other empty glasses. Her red lipstick was marked on the rim of each one. “I know some of the people here. We’re fine. It was also the reason I asked for this private table.”

Korra belched loudly before picking her teeth with the sharp end of a bone piece from her rack of meat. Asami rolled her eyes and shot her an annoyed look to which Korra simply shrugged in response. Asami huffed.

“I’m so glad you were able to come out tonight, Asami,” Mako said while cutting up his food. She shifted over a bit in her seat so that she wouldn’t get hit by his elbow. She raised her hand in the air and signaled over to a waiter from across the room.

“Yeah, we thought you’d be under a mountain of work,” Bolin said around a mouthful of food. He held out a piece over his bag. Pabu stuck his nose out and sniffed the food before licking it out of Bolin’s hand and into his mouth.

“I am,” Asami said while brushing her hair off her shoulder. She shook her head and few times as a sense of calm and fluidity washed over her. She slowly relaxed in her seat and smiled contently. “But sometimes you need a break,” she finished.

“I’m just very convincing when I want to be.” Korra smirked.

“Yeah, threatening to shove your fist up someone’s nose is a great way to be convincing,” Mako muttered.

“Why say anything when my fists can do the talking?” she questioned.

Asami snorted before tilting her head back and laughing wildly. Bolin and Mako chuckled at their friend’s reaction. Korra kicked Asami’s foot under the table and frowned. As she calmed herself down, Asami looked at her briefly before picking up the drink menu. She scanned all of the brightly colored, and named, drinks before stopping on a bright red photo.

“Hey, does anyone want to try this with me?” she asked while showing the picture to everyone around the table. “It is called an Atomic Lightning, obviously created by someone from the fire nation,” she explained. “It consists of 1.5oz of heatfire and stickysweet.”

“I’m game.” Mako shrugged.

“Me too.” Bolin nodded.

Korra bit her lip and eyed Asami closely. “I don’t think you should,” she said slowly.

“Why not?” Asami asked before scooping up a few of the leftover pieces of food from her plate onto a spoon and then eating it.

“Well you’re the one who drove,” Korra answered.

Asami waved the thought away. “Relax, Korra. Have some fun with us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Scared?” Asami raised an eyebrow and smiled. “The Avatar afraid of trying something new.”

“I’m not scared,” Korra responded with a smirk.

“Then that’s four Atomic Lightnings for the table,” Asami cheered. The waiter had arrived at their table and Asami quickly gave him their order. Once he was gone, she tossed the menu back onto the table before crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve never tried it but I hear it’s like liquid fire when it goes down your throat.”

“Well I’m a firebender,” Mako said while puffing out his chest, ‘”So I should be able to handle it.”

“That’s true.” Asami nodded. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can handle a lot of things,” she agreed. Mako smiled and cleared his throat. “I mean, you handled me perfectly well.”

“Ew,” Bolin muttered.

“Asami,” Korra hissed.

“What?”

“I think Mako is getting a little uncomfortable,” she mumbled.

“I’m not talking about that, I mean because I can get angry pretty quickly,” she said with a wave of her hand. After a second she tilted her head to the side in thought before smiling. “Although that was pretty good,” she giggled.

“Again, ew,” Bolin groaned.

“Asami!”

“I’m just kidding.”

“Here you go,” the waiter said while placing the drinks four shot glasses onto the table, “four Atomic Lightnings.”

Bolin picked his drink up and sniffed it. His eyes instantly started to water and fanned his nose. “Oh, it burns!”

Korra smiled at the waiter when he moved her drink closer to her plate. She looked over at Asami and was shocked to see that she looked content, refined, and reserved. It was a complete circle of what she had looked and acted like a few minutes ago. Korra shrugged and reached out for her drink.

“Okay, so you have to drop this small salt fizz into it drink and then chug,” the waiter explained. “That is all there is to it.”

“Let’s do it,” Asami said while holding out her palm. The minute the salt fizz dropped into her hand she dunked it into her drink, titled her head back, and swallowed the drink in one gulp. Bolin, Korra, and Mako all watched in fascination as the drink took its affect on Asami.

She scrunched up her face as tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. 

_“Asami, will you hand me that bottle?” Hiroshi asked while slumping deeper into his chair. His glasses were askew on his nose. He held his hand out, which shook slowly in the air._

_“I think you’ve had enough, dad,” Asami said quietly as she reached for it. She turned the bottle over in her hand and read the label._

_“Nonsense,” he muttered. He reached out for the bottle but Asami tightened her grip and took a step back._

_“You can’t even sit up straight,” she pointed out._

_“Ijustlikethetasteofit. That’s all.” Hiroshi rolled his head over and looked at her. He held his hand out again._

_“This won’t help bring mom back.”_

_Hiroshi quickly got up out of his seat and strode over to his daughter. “I said bring me the bottle, you little-” He raised his hand high into the air before lunging forward and striking her across the cheek._

“Asami,” Bolin shouted. Asami jumped and opened her eyes. She noticed that Mako, Bolin, and Korra were all starring at her. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah,” she said. “I’m fine. It was just a bit stronger than I thought.” Asami placed her glass back onto the table and coughed into her hand. She licked her lips and sighed deeply as she felt the warmth of the drink sweep over her body. She grabbed a hold of the corner of the table to keep herself upright as her vision caused the whole room to tilt to the right.

Korra and Mako shrugged before each taking their shot. The minute the drink went down their throat, their eyes opened wide and they went into a coughing fit. The waiter chuckled to himself.

“I love watching first timers,” he said before walking away.

Bolin pushed his glass away and placed the salt fizz onto the table. “I decided I’m not going to try this.”

“I’ll take it,” Asami said, practically launching herself across the table. She downed the drink before placing it next to her other shot glass. Her collection of glasses came to a total of five.

\-----

“That was so much fun,” Asami said as they all walked towards the ferry. She had a spring in her step. “We really need to do it again sometime. Only doing work can get pretty boring,” she admitted.

“See, it is good to get out every once I a while,” Mako said. He shivered a bit against the cold air. He conjured up some fire in his right palm and held his other hand over the top to keep them warm.

“We’ll come back for your car tomorrow,” Bolin added. “After we clean out some of the spilled food.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Korra said a bit stiffly. “Naga gets excited over human food.”

“No problem.”

“’I’m going to go inside to stay warm,” Mako said once they stepped onto the ferry.

“I’ll come with you.” Bolin followed his brother.

“I’m going to stay out here. It is really beautiful tonight,” Asami said while taking a seat near the bow of the ferry. She looked up at the night sky and smiled at all of the glittering stars. 

“You guys go ahead,” Korra said softly. “I need to talk to Asami about something.” She placed her hands into her pockets. “Plus, I can handle the cold.”

After Bolin and Mako headed down below deck, Korra walked over and took a seat neat to Asami. Asami shivered as a breeze blew across her face. She leaned into Korra’s side and snuggled into her warmth. Korra reached over and brushed some stray bangs out of Asami’s face.

“You’re really forward when you’re drunk,” Korra chuckled.

“I’m not forward.”

“What about that thing at dinner with Mako?”

“It was just a joke. No need to be jealous,” Asami said with a flirtatious tone. Korra rolled her eyes before Asami lifted her head up and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her lips. Asami quickly pulled back and glared. “And I’m not drunk either,” she said firmly.

“Okay,” she responded slowly. “You’re really forward when you’re tipped.” Asami instantly smiled before placing her head back on Korra’s shoulder. She inhaled deeply and smelled the familiar scent of snow and frost lilies. “When are we going to tell them?” Korra whispered.

“Who?” Asami asked.

“Mako and Bolin.”

“About what?”

Korra cleared her throat before tensing up. Asami sat up and gazed into her face. “Us,” she answered.

“What about us?” Asami questioned.

“That we’re…” Korra trailed off. She ran her hand through her hair and pointed to the two of them. Asami nodded in understanding. She grabbed a hold of Korra’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“When things calm down a bit,” she finally answered.

“I’m not-”

“Why are you in such a rush?” Asami interrupted. She started to play with Korra’s fingers; tracing every mark and running her thumb across a few of the small calluses. “It’s taken us three years to hold hands, everything is fine the way it is right now.”

“If you’re sure,” Korra said with a shrug. She quickly turned her head away. The two remained quiet as the ferry continued it was across the water to Air Temple Island. When the ferry docked and lowered its ramp, Asami walked up to the docks. She held her arms out to the side and walked slowly.

“What are you doing?” Bolin asked.

“My balance was just a little off.” Asami answered. “That happens sometimes when I’m on the water for too long.” She shook her head vigorously before brushing her hair out of her face. Her face had a light pink tint to it. As the lights from the docks shined into her eyes, Korra noticed her eyes looked a bit glassy.

“It was only a fifteen minute ferry ride,” Mako whispered to Bolin. Korra grabbed a hold of Asami’s elbow and the four of them walked up the stone stairs towards the temple. Korra and Asami headed to their wing while Mako and Bolin headed in the other direction.

“Thanks for the ride on Naga earlier,” Asami said quietly as she walked past Ikki’s and Jinora’s room. “I’m just going to turn in.”

“Goodnight,” Korra whispered. As she turned to enter her bedroom, she noticed as Asami stumbled. After noticing a loose floorboard, she shrugged and slipped into her room. 

She never noticed Asami swaying and stumbling the rest of the way down the hall.


	5. IV

Asami jolted awake.

She groaned as she slowly sat up in her bed. After a moment, she flopped back down face first into her pillow. A cool breeze tickled her back which alerted her that her door had been left open.

“Ow,” she whimpered as she forced her eyelids to separate. She winced at the small rays of sun shining through the window. Asami rubbed her head as she sat up once more. “Oh my head.”

“Good morning,” Ikki called out, but to Asami it sounded more like a scream. Asami forced herself to turn around in her bed and smile. Ikki peered closely at Asami before frowning. “You don’t look to good.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your makeup. It’s smudged.”

Asami quickly reached up and touched her cheek “Where?” she asked.

“Here, and here, and here, and here, and-” Ikki listed off while pointing to various parts of her face.

“I get the picture.” Asami held her hand up to silence the young girl. She rubbed her cheek and found a smudge of pink and black on her palm. “Where’s a mirror?”

“You know we don’t have them,” Ikki reminded her. “Mirror’s are a sign of vanity and vanity makes your heart heavy which makes air benders less likely to be able to clear their minds.”

Asami grumbled a response. Ikki placed the bowl of hot water and the wash cloth onto the bedside table before climbing up on Asami’s bed. She then started to jump around. “You missed breakfast but I think mom saved you something.”

Before Asami could reprimand the girl, she felt her stomach tighten. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth and shimmed towards the side of the bed so that her feet touched the ground. “What time is it?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“One in the afternoon,” Ikki said. She landed on Asami’s bed and took a seat next to her on the side. “Korra, Mako, and Bolin are out in the yard just talking. I think they’re waiting for you.” She tilted her head. “Are you hungover?”

“No,” Asami said quickly. “I just had a rough night’s sleep. That’s all.” She slowy climbed to her feet before turning to face the bowl. She dipped the wash cloth into the water before dabbing it on her face. The warmth of the water quickly woke her up. She rubbed light circles to get some of the makeup off. “I’m going to wash up,” she said before walking out of her room.

On her way to one of the nearest bathrooms she passed by Meelo’s bedroom door. He was on his way out, but took a step back to let her pass.

“Pretty….lady?” he asked slowly. Asami looked over her shoulder and saw the look of utter despair on his face.

“I’m no lady,” she muttered.

\---

Asami walked slowly down the hallway towards the main eating area of the temple. She knew she would have to pass by the open yard of the temple just to get there and wasn’t in the mood to meet up with Korra, Mako, and Bolin at this point. She had a raging headache and her face was rid of all the makeup she usually wore. With the spontaneous trip to the pro-bending match and the late dinner she didn’t have any of the items she usually carried with her except for a company card and license. Of course, she wasn’t fit to drive home last night so she didn’t have anything with her.

She was dressed in traditional air nomad gold and red silks. Her black hair was brushed free of knots and tangles and pulled back into a low ponytail. Her pale skin had a slight tint of pink from scrubbing the old makeup off.

“Hey….Asami?” Bolin called out. He stared hard at the almost unrecognizable girl in front of her. Mako punched him in the arm. “Ow! What? I am just surprised to see her like this.”

“See me like what?” Asami asked quietly as she shifted from one foot to the other.

“Without makeup and in those clothes,” Bolin answered.

“Not that you don’t look good,” Mako quickly added.

“You look good in anything,” Korra said with a bright smile. Asami couldn’t help but smile back. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder.

“So…..”Bolin said slowly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Asami continued to hold her smile. She forced herself to not turn it into a grimace as her headache seemed to throb with her every heartbeat. “Why?”

“You slept a long time,” Mako said quietly. “We didn’t know if something was wrong.”

“I’m fine.” She shrugged. “Right now, though, I’m very hungry.”

“We already ate but we’ll join you in the dining room.”

“I have no problems with having a second course,” Korra said happily.

Asami and the rest of Team Avatar walked into the dining room and took their seats around the table. Tenzin was seated at the head of the table with Jinorah to his left and Pema to his right. Pema was helping herself to some food when she noticed everyone had entered. She quickly spooned out big portions of the food before passing it all over to Asami. Asami smiled softly and said her thanks.

Rohan was seated next to Pema playing with a small toy. Meelo was quietly teaching him how the toy worked. On occasion, he would whine to his mother when he noticed Rohan’s food covered hands leaving streaks on the toy.

Mako and Bolin sat across from Asami and Korra. They pulled out a pai sho board and began to play. Korra motioned over to Pema that she would also like a plate of food. Pema rolled her eyes but smiled softly before preparing another plate. 

Korra thanked Pema as she received her plate of food. After taking a few big bites, she wiped her lips on her arm and turned towards Asami. “So, what was up with last night?” she whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Asami questioned from the corner of her mouth. She pretended to be interested in the conversation Tenzin and Jinorah were having about the three Spirit Portals in the physical world.

“You drank five glasses of alcohol last night,” Korra started. Asami fought the urge to roll her eyes and dabbed her lips with a napkin before looking over at her in confusion. More like fake confusion, she furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, a bit too much.

“So?” she shrugged. “As if you’ve never had a drink before.”

“You did kind of stumble too.”

“You know the floorboards here are uneven in some spots.” Asami nodded across the room over towards the entrance. An air nomad stepped into the room with a tray full of drinks. His shoe got caught in the crack between the two floorboards. No one in the room moved as she quickly regained his balance and bent the air to cushion the falling drinks towards the ground.

“What was that with Mako?” Korra asked. The more questions she asked the more her voice hardened and the more annoyed Asami became.

Asami rubbed her temples before finally turning to face the Avatar. “I told you, I was jok-ing.” She stumbled over the last few words as another wave of nausea rushed up. She quickly scooped some rice up onto her spoon and shoved it into her mouth.

“So what about us?”

“This again?”

“What do you mean this again?” Korra demanded. “I’m trying to have a conversation with you and you keep turning away or coming up with some excuse.”

“Well, excuse me for having a lot more to worry about than putting a name on what we are,” she hissed.

“I’m not really talking about that,” Korra said loudly. Mako and Bolin turned to look at her. Korra glared in their direction before taking an angry bite out of her food. Once the two brother’s attention was back on their game of pai sho, she turned back to the raven haired woman. “You’ve changed since that day at the beach,” she said quietly. “What’s wrong?”

Asami took a deep breath through her nose. Korra watched as she shifted in her seat. Her green eyes narrowed a bit and she bit her lip.“Nothing,” she finally answered. 

“Asami-”

“Everything is fine, Korra,” Asami snapped. “Really.”

“Why do you have that mark on your back?”

Asami, who was reaching out to pick up her glass, placed it back into her lap. She turned in her seat and looked at Korra in shock. “You saw that?” she hissed.

“Last time I asked about it, you denied anything there so I guess you forgot about your lie,” Korra said stiffly. Asami exhaled sharply through her nose. She pushed her plate of food way and started to wring her hands together. “How much have you lied in the last few weeks?” she pressed. 

Asami mumbled as she felt her headache worsen. The sounds of Meelo talking loudly, Mako and Bolin arguing over a supposed illegal move, and Tenzin’s voice booming over everything made it feel like her head was going to split open. Adding in Korra’s questions and demands put her on the edge, ready to jump off. “Asami, I want an answer!”

“I’m moving out,” Asami announced. All movement around the table stopped. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Asami refused to look at her, but could feel her gaze on her cheek. “I decided to move back to the Sato Estate. Your family is still welcome to live there, of course,” she added when Mako opened his mouth to say something. He nodded.

“Isn’t this sudden?” Pema questioned.

“No,” Asami said quietly. She looked over at Korra who was toying with her arm bands. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”


	6. V

“Guys, I’m starting to worry about Asami,” Korra said in a hushed tone. She looked over her shoulder towards the door before sliding into a chair. She then propped her feet up on the table and made herself comfortable.

“What about her?” Mako questioned. Korra heard Bolin breathing heavily over the radio and came to the conclusion that Mako was holding the ear piece up to his ear while Bolin leaned in closely to listen and was holding onto the mouth piece in his hand.

“She just hasn’t been herself lately and-”

“Well, we wouldn’t really know,” Bolin interjected. “If we’re not working, you’re the one who spends most of her time with her and taking all of her time away from me and the movers and probending and pai sho.”

“That’s not true,” Korra denied as she felt heat rush up her neck. She rubbed the fire away with her sweaty palm.

“You took a secret vacation after Kuvira’s arrest and were gone for three weeks,” Mako reminded her. “

“We lost track of time,” she defended herself.

“I thought time wasn’t relevant in the Spirit World.”

“My point exactly.” Korra pulled the radio mouth piece into her lap. She held the ear piece in the crook of her ear and shoulder, before pulling a leaf out of her pocket. She started to bend the leaf in the air around the room. “But this is not why I’m calling. She doesn’t talk to me anymore. It has been weird since she moved,” she admitted.

“Is this a girl thing?” Bolin said happily. Mako muttered something to him but Korra couldn’t hear over the static on the radio. This meant that Bolin had snatched the ear piece from his brother. “I understand some girl things since I’ve been dating Opal,” he explained. “Now tell me, Korra, is it that special time?”

“No!” Korra cried out in disgust. She sighed deeply before continuing. “Asami has always been the one person I felt the safest around.” She admitted quietly. “We could tell each other everything, that’s why she was the one person I responded to when you all sent me letters.”

“Korra, is there something going on between you two?” Mako got back on the radio.

Korra instantly got to her feet. She bit her lip before pacing around the table. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I kind of sensed it when we all had lunch that day after you returned. Something just felt different, like there was a shift.”

“I just care about her,” Korra answered. “A lot.”

Mako and Bolin didn’t say anything. Korra stopped pacing and frowned at the radio. She tapped on the ear piece. Bolin whispered something to Mako. “Hello? Are you guys still there?”

“You like her don’t you?” Mako finally asked.

“Yes, obviously. She’s my friend,” Korra answered slowly.

“No, more than a friend.” Korra gasped before dropping the radio. A loud screech emitted the minute it hit the floor. She quickly scooped up the radio and muttered an apology. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he groaned.

Korra returned to her seat in the chair. She started to toy with the black belt around her waist. “Things have just kind of been progressing,” she admitted, “but that’s not why I’m worrying. Before we came back from our vacation we were just hanging out on Kiyoshi Island-“

“Kiyoshi Island?” Bolin cried. “Is it as beautiful as people say it is because I was thinking of taking Opal and-”

“Bo, can we focus please,” Mako demanded.

“We were just goofing around and I saw something on her back,” Korra explained.

“A leachworm?”

“No, more like a scar.”

“So?” Korra could hear the tone of annoyance in Mako’s voice. She rolled her eyes. “Everyone has scars.”

“But this one was pretty big. When I asked her what it was she became nervous and jumpy,” Korra answered. “Then a few days ago she received a box of Hiroshi’s items and threw them away. I know she forgave her father but she didn’t even bother wanting to keep them.”

“Well, once people die they usually have to clean out their items,” Bolin added. “That isn’t too unusal.”

“But then there was that night. She got pretty drunk and clearly she was hungover that morning. And what about her saying she was moving out?”

“So she wanted to move out,” Mako said. “We all can’t stay at Air Temple Island forever. We’re going to move out eventually, once we have enough yuan saved up.”

“We are?” Bolin asked.

“Yes, we are. I’m surprised you haven’t moved to Zaofu to be with Opal yet.”

“Chief Beifong won’t let me,” Bolin mumbled.

“We had a fight,” Korra explained. “I was asking her what was wrong and about the mark on her back and she decided to move out. I think to get away from me.”

“It was a sudden decision?” Mako questioned.

“Yes.”

“So she lied?”

“I think she’s been doing it a lot lately,” she answered glumly. “She always tells me anything. No matter what it is.”

“That’s not like Asami,” Mako agreed. “Did you actually ask her about what was bothering her or did you demand it?” he questioned.

“What do you mean?” Korra asked.

“You don’t have much tact Korra, and you can be as stubborn as hell,” he said slowly. Korra wasn’t sure if it was because he was choosing his words or he was afraid of her reaction. Whatever the reason was, it caused Korra’s blood to boil. “She probably felt like you were attacking her.”

“Well whatever the reason is, we need to keep an eye on her,” Korra said stiffly. She gripped the ear piece tightly in her hand.

“I’ll help with whatever I can the next time I’m in the city,” Makko suggested.

“Me too. I need my pai sho rival to be on her game,” Bolin added.

Korra instantly relaxed. “Thanks guys. I really appreciate it, but I’m going to need some help while you are out of town.”

“So, how did you two end up together?” Bolin changed the subject. Korra laughed through her nose before rolling her eyes.

“Not now, Bolin,” Mako warned him.

“Okay, fine,” he answered. Korra moved to turn off the radio but heard a bit of static from the ear piece. She quickly placed it back on her ear and listen closely. “So did you two really do what she said, Mako?”

“I’m hanging up now,” Mako said.

“Talk to you later,” Korra muttered before flicking a switch on the radio. She switched it back on before turning another dial to change the frequency. She cleared her throat twice before lifting the mouth piece closer towards her. “Hello, is Chief Beifong in? This is Avatar Korra and I need her help.”


	7. VI

Asami paced while glancing up at the clock. She sighed impatiently and started another trip around the room. Every so often she would stop and look out the office window. After pacing a bit more she walked over to the refrigerator behind her desk and pulled out a bottle of FlameFlower. She plucked a chilled glass from the freezer section of the and poured the FlameFlower. She drank the whole thing in a gulp before pouring herself a second glass.

While taking her second drink, a sharp knock came from the other side of her office door. “Come in,” she called out.

“Asami, we have some issues.” Varrick stated as she walked into the room. His arms were filled with blueprints and wrinkled paper. He tossed them onto her desk and turned to face him.

“You’re right. Do you see all of these papers on my desk?” she glared at him. She picked one up and scanned the text on it. She groaned before crumpling it up into a ball. “I thought you were going to take care of this.”

“I’m just the brains and the good ideas department of this business.”

“A few weeks ago, when I had left to have dinner with my friends, I had asked you to look over my work whenever I would be out,” she reminded him.

“And I have.”

Asami pointed to the pile on her desk. “But you didn’t do anything with them. They’re still here and the pile seems to be getting bigger.”

“Yes, you said look at them not take care of them,” Varrick said with a smile. Asami rolled her eyes. Before she could say another word, he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. “Asami, there is some unrest with the workers,” Varrick told her. “They are saying something about overworking and no pay to show for it. If this company goes down your reputation, and more importantly, my money will go with it,” he reminded her.

“Nothing is going to happen.” She pushed herself away. “Please tell Zhu Li, to take care of these papers and look over the blueprints. I have an idea to bring a new invention to Republic City as well as save money to give back to the workers.”

“What about my money?”

Asami huffed. “We may have teamed up but I still own 85% of this company. Your money will not be touched or disrupted. Now get to work,” she demanded. Her hands shook as she reached out and finished the rest of the drink in her glass.

Varrick looked at her in surprise. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Are you okay, Asami?” he questioned.

“I’m fine. Why does everyone ask me that?” she snapped. After taking a deep breath, she glared over at him. “I’m just tired of being bothered by trivial questions. Now, go,” she snapped.

“As you wish, boss.” Varrick turned to leave the room when a worker rushed in. He grabbed the young man by the arm and tried to pull him back through the door. The worker brushed him off and walked right up to Asami. His hands shook excitedly as he held out a letter.

“Ms. Sato?” he said quickly.

“Now what?”

“We have big news!” the worker cried. He handed her the letter. “The merger went through. You now own Cabage Industries,” he explained excitedly as Asami scanned the contents of the letter. “Future Industries is now the main supplier of technological advances in RepubliC City.”

“Congratulations.” Varrick clapped her on the back. “Do I get a raise now?”

Asami placed the letter on her desk before smiling over at the worker. “Get Zhu Li to tell everyone to stop working,” Asami instructed with a smile. “We need to have a party.”

“Then let me be the one to pour you the first congratulatory drink,” Varrick said as soon as the worker had left the room.

Asami looked over at the empty glass on her desk. She rubbed the back of her neck before turning to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her pupils looked to be a little dilated and she could see her hands shaking. “I’m fine. I shouldn’t.”

“I have the best choice for the occasion.”

“You knew we’d get the merger?” she asked. “What happened to the unrest with the workers and worrying about losing your money?”

“With you running this company, I had no doubt. That was just the panic of going into the red talking.” Varrick walked behind Asami’s desk and opened her refrigerator. He reached toward the back and pulled out a dark red bottle from behind a stack of fruit/ “I hid it in here so that no one else would find it.”

“When were you in my office?” she asked slowly.

“When you were going on your trip,” he explained while popping the cork out of the mouth of the bottle. “Which, by the way, I would like to hear all about.”

“Varrick-”

“I think I’m entitled to know since I picked up your slack while you were gone,” he reminded her. Varrick grabbed the empty glass Asami had previously used before moving to pour the drink into it.

Asami stopped him by placing a hand over the glass. “So what is this?”

“The strongest drink you will ever have. I hear it completely numbs the body.” Asami’s face lightened in interest. “I don’t know if you’d be able to handle it, but-”

Asami grabbed the bottle out of his hand, tilted her head back, and started to chug straight from the bottle. Varrick watched in astonishment as she continued drinking for the next ten seconds. With a satisfied sigh, Asami handed the bottle back to him. A burp erupted from behind her lips and she started to titter. “Here, have some.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Varrick pretended to toast her before taking a swig from the bottle. 

“You know, Varrick, I usedtothinkthatworking with you was a bad idea. I mean, you did steal a lot of my inventionstotryandstartaCivil War,” she slurred, the effects of the drink instantly hitting her, “but you’re not that bad.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled after downing his portion of the drink. “Man, that’s good stuff. What a rush.”

“That’s what life is all about, rushing awayfromthingsandpeoplewhojustwon’tleaveyoualone,” Asami leaned against the front of her desk. She motioned for Varrick to sit next to her. Once he was seated she stood up and faced him. “I don’t want you to leave me alone though. You’ve been a big help.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and stumbled forward.

Varrick caught her and placed his hands on her hips to steady her. She shook her head. “Wow, this stuff does work. I don’t feel anything,” she muttered while looking up at him. She peered closely and traced her thumb across his cheek/ “You’re really handsome up close,” she whispered.

Without another word, they were kissing madly. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck as Varrick pulled her in tighter. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He tilted his head to the side, drew her tongue in, and began to suck on it.

Asami flinched as he bit down on the pink muscle. She quickly opened her eyes and started to back up. “No,” Asami muttered. She placed her hands on Varrick’s chest and quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered. “I just caused you to cheat on your wife. What is wrong with me?”

“I always thought you were a firecracker. EversincethatdayintheSouthPole when you didn’t backdownfromourstaringcontest,” Varrick slurred. “But I don’t know what came over me. I love my wife. My Moon. My Zhu Li.”

“We can’t tell anyone about what just happened,” Asami said while looking at him with blank eyes. She mimed a shushing motion before giggling.

“I agree,” Varrick said. He slumped down against the desk before resting his head in his hands. Asami quickly stormed out of the room. Every few steps she stumbled. A few of the workers in the office building watched as she shuffled past them.

“Are you okay, Ms?” a worker called out.

“Yes, I just need some air,” she mumbled as she walked by. Upon leaving the office building, Asami headed straight for the street. She was about to take a step off the sidewalk when a car roared up in front of her. She jumped and quickly took a step back. “Hey, I’m walking here,” she spat.

Chief Beifong looked over at her in surprise.

“Oh, Chief Beifong.” Asami blinked rapidly. She shifted her weight to try and stop swaying and forced her attention on the older woman. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see how you were doing.” Chief Beifong exited her car and walked around the front to stand face to face with her. She eyed Asami slowly from her shifting eyes to her wavering stance. “The news is all over the city. Future Industries has struck one of the biggest deals of the year. I know how office parties tend to get so I decided to come and check up on things.”

“Korra, put you up to this didn’t she?” Asami glared. Her green eyes changed to a brighter shade that they started to look a bit red. “I’m fine. Why can’t she understand that?” she demanded.

“Believe it or not, I actually care about you kids,” Chief Beifong admitted with a shrug.”I just don’t really show it. I’ve never been one for emotion. You can blame mom for that one.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Although, I do wonder about that Bolin.”

“Are you worried he’ll get your niece pregnant?” Asami asked.

Chief Beifong quickly changed her attention to the raven haired woman. Her eyes were wide and had a crazed look in them. “Should I be? I’ll kill him!”

Asami chuckled when she noticed the surprised and worried look on the usual stoic chief of police. She gave a small wave before turning to head back into the office building. Her foot slipped on the edge of the sidewalk and caused her to fall over to the ground. Her chuckle instantly turned into full blown hysterics.

“Asami, are you drunk?” Chief Beifong asked. Asami wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the woman standing over her.

She smirked before slowly sitting up; her black hair falling into her face. “No, you’re drunk,” she giggled. “The whole world is drunk on power and control.” She rolled her head to the side, her hair slipping out of her face. She forced herself to look at Chief Beifong in the eyes.

“You do know there is a law against being intoxicated in public, right?” Chief Beifong said. She reached down and grabbed Asami by the wrists to help pull her to her feet. Asami groaned and tried to pull her wrists out of the tight grip. She placed her hand on the younger woman’s chin and looked closely at her. “Your eyes are constantly shifting, and not to mention your breath smells terrible,” she added.

Asami instantly stopped moving. She looked up at Chief Befong and half smiled. Her green eyes appeared a darker shade of green. “What are you going to do?” she said slyly. “Arrest me? Lock me up?”

“Asami-”

“I get the feeling that excites you,” she purred. “Using metal bending to punish the naysayers of this city.” Asami pulled her wrists free of Chief Beifong’s grasp. She then placed her hands onto the older woman’s shoulders and pulled her down before leaning forward. 

“Asami, stop!” Chief Beifong quickly pushed her away. Asami smirked and took a step forward before instantly stopping. A look of worry flashed across her face. She groaned and bent over before emptying her stomach next to the car. 

Chief Beifong quickly took a step back. She reached into the car and pulled out a radio handset. “Hey, it’s Chief Beifong. I need you to find Tenzin and Avatar Korra,” she barked. “Also, find a way to get into contact with Kya. I know she’s traveling right now, but she could be useful right now.” 

“Don’t tell Korra,” Asami mumbled. Her hand shook as she reached up to wipe her mouth. She made a disgusted face when she noticed the pile of vomit on the ground next to the car.

“I’m taking you home,” Chief Beifong said as she hung up the radio. She then reached down and easily picked up the younger woman in her arms.

“I’m fine,” Asami said quietly.

“I’m taking you home, Asami.” She placed Asami into the back seat of her car. She grabbed a spare blanket form underneath a seat and placed it behind Asami’s head. “Just lie down and try to hold in your throw up until we get there.”


	8. VII

Asami quickly shot awake as she felt her stomach churn. She sat up in her bed and look to her right. Well, to the best of her ability she looked to her right. Her head constantly rolled around and her vision was slanted. All see noticed as a familiar black and grey suit of armor before she leaned over and threw up into a trash can next to her.

“You’ve been doing that in between sleeping so I think that may be the last of it,” Chief Beifong mutter while holding out a glass full of water. “Sip on this.”

“Oh, my head,” Asami moaned while rubbing her temples. She reached out for the glass and consumed it slowly.

“I had Kya bend the water so that your symptoms will be less severe the more you drink.” Chief Beifong leaned forward in her seat next to the bed. She rested her elbows on her thighs and rested her chin in her palm. “It’s a good thing I found you when I did. I don’t know what else would have happened if you had gone off in the state you were in,” she added.

Asami slowly lowered the glass to the table next to her right. She tilted her head to the side and eyed Lin. “What do you mean?” she asked slowly. Chief Beifong looked at her in confusion. “You said, ‘I don’t know what else would happen…’” Asami repeated. “What happened?

Chief Beifong shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“What happened?” Asami started to breathe quicker. Her breaths matched the rapid pace of her heart. :What did I do? Did something happen to me?” she asked. She stared grasping at the sheets. Her breathing turned into ragged gasps of air.

“No, Asami-” Chief Beifong was instantly out of her seat. She grabbed the younger woman by the shoulders.

“It can’t! It can’t happen again,” Asami sobbed.

“Asami, calm down.”

“Don’t touch me,” she screamed while pushing Chief Beifong away. 

_“Yasuko,” Hisroshi said in a soft whisper. He brushed his hand over her cheek. She recoiled and slapped it away. He looked at her with pleading eyes._

_“I said, don’t,” she spat. “I’m not mom and don’t you dare think I can take her place.” Asami’s eyes narrowed with anger._

_“I’m so, sorry,” he muttered an apology. “You just look so much like her.”_

_“That doesn’t mean I am her. That doesn’t give you the right to touch me.”_

_Hiroshi lowered his head. A few strands of his grey hair skirted across his forehead. “Honey, I love you.”_

_“If you really love me then you wouldn’t have done it,” Asami said. She caught herself before a sob tore out of her throat. She swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. “I was just a kid. I never did anything wrong._

_“I’ve already apologized for that.”_

_“Maybe so,” she snapped, “but that doesn’t change what you did.”_

_“Asami.” Hiroshi reached out for her hand resting on the table in between them. She placed it into her lap and got up out of her seat. She nodded over to the guard standing at the door on the opposite side of the room. He nodded back before walking over._

_“I need to get back to work,” Asami said._

_“I want you to forgive me,” Hiroshi said, his speech getting faster as the guard’s footsteps drew closer._

_Asami snickered bitterly. “Forgive you for what? For what you did back then? During all those years after mom died? Or for lying to me about working with Amon and the equalists?”_

_“A firebender killed your mother,” Hiroshi said sharply. “They ruined our family.”_

_“Yes, a firebender did kill mom.” Asami nodded in agreement. “One. Not the whole nation. Not the entire race of benders. Mom was the daughter of benders or did you forget that? I have benders in my blood and in my past. Do you want to get rid of me too? Or my friends?” she asked._

_Hiroshi lowered his head but remained quiet._

_“Goodbye dad. Don’t write me anymore,” she insisted as the guard grabbed him by the arm and escorted him out of the room._

Chief Beifong metal bent the four posts of Asami’s bed. The metal wrapped around her ankles and wrists before pinning them to the bed. “Asami, it’s just me,” she said reassuringly. “Calm down.”

Asami’s heavy breathing wavered as she started to relax. Her stomach lurched once more and she groaned as Chief Beifong un-bent the metal back to its previous position. “I don’t feel too good,” she murmured. 

“That’s what being hungover feels like,” Chief Beifong said with a small smile. “I’ve been there.” She then took on a look of seriousness. “There are some people who want to see you.”

“Is Korra here?” Asami asked quietly. 

“Yes, she and Tenzin came as soon as they heard you were in trouble.”

Asami curled up and rolled onto her side. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it tightly. “I don’t want to see her,” she whispered.

“Why don’t you at least let Kya see you first? She’s been looking over your recovery,” Chief Beifong suggested. She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it enough so that she was able to slip out. Asami rolled over and took note of the basket of flowers and lemon berries lined up against the windowsill. She smiled softly and felt her stomach rumble in hunger that time.

“How are you feeling?” Kya asked softly as she entered the room. 

“Sick to my stomach and hungry at the same time,” Asami admitted. She sat up once more before laying back down, her black hair fanned out on the pillows. “-and a little dizzy and achy.”

“The worst of it has passed then,” she said while taking Lin’s seat. She nodded over at the glass of water. “That should fix everything and hopefully bring your memory back from what happened last night.”

“I don’t remember anything.” Asami sat up once more. She looked down and frowned at the nightgown she was wearing. It was then she noticed the pile of clothes by the edge of her bed. “….Who changed me?” she asked.

“Lin did,” Kya answered.

Asami swallowed hard. “So you both saw…”

“Yeah, she noticed when she changed you,” Kya admitted. “I saw it when I bathed you to get the throw up off and out of your hair.”

Asami groaned and held her face in her hands. “It was that bad?”

“Basically.” Kya got up from her seat and sat down next to Asami on the bed. She placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. “I also didn’t need to see anything to tell that something was wrong with you. You’re aura changed.”

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” Asami whispered.

“Turning to alcohol or anything else really is a not the way to deal with your problems.”

“I don’t have any problems,” she quickly denied.

Kya smiled sweetly. “Earthbenders aren’t the only ones who can tell when someone is lying. I can tell because your adrenaline is pumping, which means you’re causing more blood to circulate around your body. I can sense the change.”

Asami sighed deeply. She clutched the pillow tighter into her chest. “I just didn’t want her to think I wasn’t perfect,” she admitted.

“Why? If we’re talking about who I think we’re talking about, she’ll see you as perfect to her. You should talk to her, and tell her what’s been going on.”

“I don’t want to scare her off.”

“Korra’s faced a bender who can take away people’s bending, a massive dark spirit, a man who tried to erase her existence, and a control hungry ruler from the Earth Kingdom. I think she can handle you.”

Asami frowned. “How did you know I was talking about Korra?”

“Who else would you be talking about?” Kya asked.

The door creaked open and Pabu slithered inside. He quickly rushed over to join Asami and Kya on the bed. He planted himself in Asami’s lap and looked up at her with his brown eyes. Asami giggle before rubbing the fur on his stomach. Pabu chirped happily.

“Pabu was worried and wanted to see how you were doing,” Bolin said while stepping into the room. Mako entered behind him with Korra bringing up the rear. She grunted before leaning up against the wall. Asami instantly turned away when she entered the room. Kya gave Asami a reassuring pat on the knee before exiting.

“Bolin had brought the flowers and I got the fruit,” Mako explained. “Nothing like fruit to help bring your appetite and your energy back,” he added.

“Although, with the news, we understand if you don’t want to eat anything for a while,” Bolin added with a shrug.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” Asami said sincerely. 

“We’re just glad everything is okay.” Mako patted her on the shoulder.

“Kya told us that you had a high level of alcohol in you,” Bolin said quietly. “Dangerously high.”

Korra grunted again.

“She never told me that but I can feel its effects,” Asami admitted. “I know I haven’t really been around much to give you two attention, and I know you two were worried about me, but I’m going to need you to leave now.”

“Are you okay?” Mako questioned. His face was lined with worry. “Do we need to get Kya or the Chief?”

“Yes, I’m fine. And no need to go get them. I can just tell Korra is chomping at the bit to talk to me,” Asami said with a half smile. Mako and Bolin looked over at Korra. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and one leg crossed over the other. She was looking out the window, taking attention to the various flying lemurs. Her calm stature was negated by her clenching jaw. “We’ll catch up later. I promise. It’ll be just like old times.”

Pabu sat up and nuzzled Asami’s cheek with his nose before scurrying back up Bolin’s arm to sit on his shoulder. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Mako warned Korra before he and Bolin left the room. The minute the door closed with a click, Korra blew fiercely out of her nose. Steam wafted in the air and caused the room to heat up a bit.

“Asami-“

“Before you start,” Asami quickly interrupted. She brushed some of her dark hair off of her shoulder, but still refused to look over at her. “I need to ask you something. A favor.”

Asami could feel the steam disappearing from the room and knew that the Avatar instantly relaxed. “What?”

“Will you help me change? I don’t think I can do it by myself.” After a moment of silence Asami finally looked up and in the direction of the Avatar. Korra was staring at her with wide eyes. Asami fought the urge to laugh. The last time she had seen that face was when Ikki had mentioned Korra liking Mako while he and Asami were dating. “It’ll answer your question,” she added.

Korra nodded as Asami started to tug the nightgown over her head.


	9. VIII

“There are some clothes in the drawer over there; would you please grab them for me?” Asami asked, pointing over to a dresser. Korra made a noise of agreement before walking over. Asami quickly tugged the nightgown fully over her head and dropped it next to her. She pulled the sheet from the bed up and wrapped it around her body.

Korra sifted through the clothing before pulling out a top, pants, and an over shirt along with a pair of underwear. She turned and handed the clothing over to Asami without looking at her. 

“Could you hold the pants out for me so I can step into them?” Asami asked. She slipped off her bra and underwear while under the blanket. Korra handed her the clean pieces of undergarments and took up fascination in the flowers across from the room. “I don’t think I’d be able to keep my balance by myself.”

“Yeah, sure,” Korra said. Asami heard her swallow hard. Korra held the pants open with each hand in a pant leg. She bent low to the ground and couldn’t help but shiver when she felt Asami’s hand on her shoulder. Once Asami’s pale legs were in her vision, Korra felt her heart begin to beat faster. She was sure her hands had started to shake and that her cheeks were a burning red. Korra forced herself not to look up as she slid the pant legs up over Asami’s thighs.

Korra quickly snatched her hands away as Asami fastened the pants. The taller woman then slipped a shirt on over her head. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned her back towards Korra, who instantly reached out and tied the strings of the shirt into a neat bow.

“You didn’t look at me, did you?” Asami asked as she dropped her hair. Korra was mesmerized as she watched it fall back into place.

“No.” Korra cleared her throat. “Of course not.”

Asami chuckled before sitting back down on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest before taking another sip from the glass of water. She hummed softly as she felt her nausea disappear. “I’m not accusing you. I’m asking because you would have noticed my back.”

Korra sat opposite from Asami. One leg was dangling off the bed. “I noticed it before, you just never explained.” Asami nodded once before lowering your head. “Why didn’t you just tell me every time I asked?”

Asami shrugged. “I wanted to be perfect. I wanted _you_ to think I’m perfect.”

“Why?”

Asami laughed bitterly. She gazed around the room, taking in her various awards, ribbons, and plaques. “I don’t have many friends,” she admitted. “When I was younger I went to an all girls school. Everyone there was rich but since my father advanced technology and numerous other things, I was an outcast.” She placed her left hand on the bed and shifted her weight so that she was leaning. Her fingers were close to Korra’s. She could feel the heat radiating from the digits. “They thought I was snobby and flaunted my money because my parents were able to afford nicer clothing even though everyone own nice clothing. It was just me and my dad before you all came along.”

Asami moved her hand so that her fingers were lightly intertwined with Korra’s. She smiled when she noticed Korra’s cheeks turn a light pink. “I don’t know how I would have been able to get through things without you…or them.”

“By the way, they know,” Korra said while brushing some of her hair out of her face with her other hand. “About us.”

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You told them?”

“No, they’re just really good at guessing,” Korra said sheepishly. “They’re okay with it,” she quickly added.

“Mako wasn’t his awkward self like when we became friends?”

“No, he’s matured over the years,” Korra answered. “Surprisingly. Being a detective has been a good influence on him.”

Asami nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and listened to the chirping of the flying lemurs outside of her window. Korra removed her fingers from their embrace before taking hold of Asami’s hand. Asami could feel the tiny beads of sweat between their palms. She then squeezed her hand. “Thank you,” she suddenly said.

“For what?” Korra asked.

Asami opened her eyes and forced herself to look into Korra’s. “For being your stubborn, pushy, abrasive, self.”

Korra frowned. “Gee, thanks for the compliment,” she mumbled.

“It’s a good thing,” Asami reassured her. “No matter how much I pulled away you kept pushing back.”

“Most people would think that’s annoying.”

“I think that it’s you,” Asami smiled brightly. It wavered as the two girls sat in silence staring at each other. “Um, Korra-”

Korra quickly leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips on Asami’s. She rested her forehead against the taller woman’s before smiling shyly. “I love you too.”

Asami couldn’t help but smile before biting her bottom lip. “I love you,” she said,” but I was going to ask you if you would help me clean out my dad’s room.” 

“Of course.”

“Well, I want all three of you to help,” Asami said. She toyed with a loose thread on the bedspread. “Promise me that you won’t judge me for what you see,” she whispered.


	10. IX

“Is everything okay?” Mako questioned as Asami and Korra exited her room. Asami was holding onto Korra’s arm, using her to lean on to keep her balance..

“It will be,” Asami said quietly.

“We’re going to clean out her father’s room,” Korra explained.

Mako nodded once. “Bolin and I will head out then.”

“No,” Asami insisted, “I want you two to come as well.”

Mako looked over at Bolin in surprise. He shrugged in response but followed the two girls the Sato estate. They stopped briefly when they ran into Mako’s and Bolin’s grandmother, Yin. She insisted that Asami have a bit of the soup she had made. It was a secret family recipe that was supposed to help cure any ailments.

Asami politely tried it but couldn’t finish because of the odd taste. Korra forced herself to finish her helping but made a sick face once she was finished. Mako and Bolin wolfed he soup down and asked for a second helping, a third for Bolin, before they all had made their way to Hiroshi’s old room.

Asami ran her hand along the door frame. She pulled a key out from underneath her shirt. It was hanging off of a chain around her neck. She stuck the key into the lot before unlocking the door. “Here we go,” she muttered.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Korra made a soft noise before holding her nose shut. Asami flicked the light on and moved to the side so that Bolin and Mako entered.

“It’s….a nice room,” Bolin said. Mako groaned and Korra elbowed him in the side. The floor was littered with numerous empty beer bottles. Trash was scattered around and dust had been collecting on every surface. Pictures were pulled off of the walls and resting on the ground, the glass broken. Clothes were strewn about; hanging off the bed posts, the overhead chandelier, the chairs, and piled on the floor.

“Things weren’t so good this last week,” Asami muttered as she lowered herself in a chair. Korra airbent the dust and stale smell into a small vortex. Mako quickly flung open the curtains to let some light into the room. He then opened the window and stepped out of the way as Korra moved the vortex out the window. 

“Why don’t we just start cleaning?” Korra suggested. Bolin exited the room and returned with a few trash bags. Asami continued to sit in her chair as she watched her friends get to work. She lifted her feet as Korra cleaned a few items from near the chair. Asami drew her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Mako and Bolin quietly talked about their work in the Earth Kingdom as they shuffled around the room. Korra kept shooting glances at Asami, gauging her reaction the more they cleaned. Asami was just looking around the room, slowly taking everything in.

“Hey, check this out,” Bolin shouted from the closet. He exited it, holding a small martial arts uniform.

“That was mine,” Asami mumbled. She walked over and retrieved the suit. She worked it this way and that in her hands. She paused before slipping her hand through a huge hole in the back. Her hands shook as she fingered the frayed edges of the hole.

“That’s a pretty big tear,” Mako commented.

“It wasn’t a tear,” Asami corrected him. She balled it up in her hands before handing it over to Korra. “My dad caused a hole to rip open as he was beating me,” she admitted.

Asami wrapped her arms around herself. Korra was immediately by her side, placing an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her upper arm. Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we put that away?” Bolin suggested and took the item back from Korra. He quickly folded it up into a nice square before putting it back into the closet. Mako joined him in the closet and started to clear out the space.

Over the span of an hour, half of the room was straightened. Asami and Korra were seated on Hiroshi’s old bed. Asami’s head was resting in Korra’s lap. Korra alternated between softly ran her fingers through Asami’s hair and rubbing her back.

Mako and Bolin were cleaning out a few off the drawers and the books off of the shelves. Bolin from time to time would crack a joke which Korra and Mako would scold him for. Asami remained silent, but followed the two brothers around the room.

The sunlight filled the room with renewed warmth. The more they cleaned the more the room stated to brighten up. Asami’s mood had shifted a bit as well. She had started to make small conversation. She even began to fix up the room as well, starting with making the bed. Korra was bending water from the bathroom to clean the wood floors.

A picture slipped out of one of the photo albums that Bolin was carrying towards the front of the room. Boxes upon boxes were stacked by the door, ready to be taken out of the room. Garbage bags were lined up in front of the boxes.

“Oh, a picture fell out,” Bolin said as he handed Asami the photograph. Asmami looked at the back to see the date scribbled on it before looking at the front. Asami’s mother was holding her as a baby, her father was smiling proudly, and Asami’s grandmother and grandfather from her mother’s side were standing behind them looking stoic.

“Alcoholism runs in my family,” Asami announced. Mako and Bolin paused. “My grandfather on my mother’s side had the problem and so did my dad.” She sighed deeply before handing the photo back. “Now me.”

“You’re not an alcoholic,” Mako said quietly. “A lot of stuff has just happened in the past few weeks.”

“No.” Asami shook her head. She walked over to the empty fireplace and sat down in front of it. After noticing her shivering from sitting on the cool floor, Korra and Mako snapped their fingers and flicked a small ember into the fireplace igniting the wood. “You three don’t know too much about me. I used to drink a lot back in college,” she admitted as the three sat down next to her.

Bolin frowned as he counted on his fingers. “You’re twenty-two. When did you go to college?” he asked.

“Oh, I excelled through elementary and high school. I attended early,” she said with a shrug.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra nodded. After a few seconds they would steal glances at each other, silently urging one another to ask the one question they wanted to ask. After a quick game of piranha, oyster, seaweed, Mako cleared his throat and asked quietly: “How did you get into drinking?”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Korra quickly added.

Asami shook her head. “I wanted to fit in,” she started. Asami bunched up her hair before tossing it over her shoulder. “Korra knows this, but I went to an all girl’s school and I didn’t have many friends.”

Bolin made a soft sound when he heard that Asami didn’t have many friends. She looked over at him with a half-smile before continuing. 

“With the few I did have from my STEM club we would be working late into the night and they would invite some of their friends and boyfriends to hang out. I would just be in the corner working on my projects as they hung out. Then some of them brought in some drinks and I just wanted to try it. Apparently I became the life of the party. So the more I drank, the more friends I made.”

“What made you stop?” Korra whispered.

“I got sick once and ended up in the hospital.” Asami’s eyes misted over. “No one came to visit me as I stayed for a week and a half.” She tiled her head back as she felt the familiar pinch in the corner’s of her eyes. “I went to school away from here to get away from my dad. Upon my graduation day, he visited and we talked things out. As he was building his company I started to help him by working with him. Things felt normal.”

“How did you forgive him….for everything?” Bolin wondered.

“I don’t think I really did,” she admitted. “I didn’t like the way I felt; being hungover or drunk all the time. However, it was easier than being around him and walking on eggshells. I was tense at first but we worked really well together. I think it was the easiest time I’ve had with him since my mom died. I wanted to keep it that way.”

“And then we came along.”

Asami chuckled. “After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father.” She turned her attention to Korra. “It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." 

“I don’t think he’s a terrible father,” Mako said suddenly.

She turned towards him with a glare. “What kind of father beats his own kid and attacks them in a giant metal suit when they don’t agree with their position on politics?” she demanded.

“Well, yes, he did those things. But he loved you so much that he scarified himself to save you and the rest of us.”

“I agree,” Bolin nodded. “I think he really did love you and your mom, but the agony of losing her brought on his rage.”

Asami didn’t respond. She climbed to her feet and brushed off the seat of her pants. “If this is anything like last time, it’s going to take awhile before I’m fully recovered,” she said.

“Maybe you should move back to Air Temple Island,” Korra suggested while putting a hand on her shoulder.

“No, living in the city is easier because it is closer to work.” Asami took a few steps back before facing the three of them. “I’m going to need your help though. All of you. It may get bad at times.”

“What are friends for?” Bolin said.

Asami smiled as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. “You really are my friends, aren’t you?”

“Of course! We’re the perfect team!”

“Thanks.” Asami wiped off her cheeks. “Bolin, about your jokes earlier-“

“I’m really sorry about that,” he instantly apologized. “I make jokes to try and lighten the mood a bit.”

“No, laughing makes things easier. Don’t stop joking around,” she insisted.

Bolin walked over and gave her a long hug. “I know I go back to the Earth Kingdom a lot, but this weekend you and I are going to see a mover.”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll move my work back here to Republic City for the time being,” Mako suggested. “I’ll work with Chief Beifong again. I promised to always care for you and I plan on keeping that promise.”

“Thanks, Mako,” Asami said. He nodded in reply. After a few moments of silence, the four members of Team Avatar 2.0 started to gather up the boxes and bags by the door.

“Will everything be okay?” Korra asked in a hushed tone; her hand on Asami’s back. Asami straightened up and turned towards her.

“It is starting to feel that way,” Asami sighed happily. Korra half-smiled before kissing Asami on the corner of her mouth.

_“You know, Varrick, I usedtothinkthatworking with you was a bad idea. I mean, you did steal a lot of my inventionstotryandstartaCivil War,” she slurred, the effects of the drink instantly hitting her, “but you’re not that bad.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled after downing his portion of the drink. “Man, that’s good stuff. What a rush.”_

_“That’s what life is all about, rushing awayfromthingsandpeoplewhojustwon’tleaveyoualone,” Asami leaned against the front of her desk. She motioned for Varrick to sit next to her. Once he was seated she stood up and faced him. “I don’t want you to leave me alone though. You’ve been a big help.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and stumbled forward._

_Varrick caught her and placed his hands on her hips to steady her. She shook her head. “Wow, this stuff does work. I don’t feel anything,” she muttered while looking up at him. She peered closely and traced her thumb across his cheek/ “You’re really handsome up close,” she whispered._

_Without another word, they were kissing madly. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck as Varrick pulled her in tighter. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He tilted his head to the side, drew her tongue in, and began to suck on it._

_Asami flinched as he bit down on the pink muscle. She quickly opened her eyes and started to back up. “No,” Asami muttered. She placed her hands on Varrick’s chest and quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered. “I just caused you to cheat on your wife. What is wrong with me?”_

Asami flinched and took a step away. “What?” Korra asked.

“I need to talk to Varrick.”


	11. X

Asami quickly rushed out of the room. She pushed past Mako and Bolin who struggled to keep hold of the boxes in their hands as she went by. 

“What’s going on?” Bolin asked.

“I don’t know,” Korra said as she followed Asami through the halls of the Sato estate. “She just said she needs to talk to Varrick.”

“Maybe it is about the new merger,” Mako called out.

“I don’t think so.” Korra slipped a couple of times as she followed Asami. She quickly stopped at the bottom of the landing to make sure she didn’t crash into Asami’s back. Korra frowned in confusion before peering over Asami’s shoulder.

Varrick was standing in the foyer with Tenzin and Pema. The quickly stopped their conversation once they spotted the two young women. Korra noticed the tips of Asami’s ears turning red as she walked over toward them.

“How are you feeling, Asami?” Pema asked with concern. She held her arms out and waited for the raven haired girl to step into her embrace. “Tenzin told me everything.”

“Everything?” Asami repeated. She looked over at Korra with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t tell him,” she quickly defended herself. “I didn’t even know he was coming until I got here,” she added.

“How much do you know?” Asami asked quietly.

“That you have been drinking a lot lately and got very sick,” Pema answered. “We were so worried. The kids drew you some get well soon cards. They don’t really understand everything. They just think you have a bad case of ice freeze,” she said while handing her the small pile of drawings. “Rohan even pitched in.”

Asami let out the air she was holding and thanked the older woman. She smiled at all of the drawings before showing Korra the handprints that Rohan had stamped into the middle of each card.

“Asami, I rushed over when I heard the news,” Varrick said loudly. “Zhu Li and I send over a get well spa package,” he said while thrusting the item into her hands. He then gave her a side hug before leaning down close to her ear. “May we talk for a second?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said slowly.

“Before you do,” Tenzin said while placing an arm on her shoulder. “Pema and I just wanted to let you know Asami that you are welcome at our place anytime.”

“We think of you as family, just like Bolin, Mako, and Korra,” Pema said. She grabbed a hold of Asami’s hand, squeezed it, and then covered the top with her other hand. “Whatever you need, we’re here for you,” she said sincerely.

“Thank you,” Asami said. She swallowed to snuff the lump rising whenever she was close to crying. “That means a lot. You two have both been so supportive and I really appreciate it.”

“Over here.” Varrick grabbed Asami by the shoulders and steered her away to a more secluded spot of the foyer. Korra’s voice filled the room as she spoke to Tenzin and Pema about some of her recent work in the city. “Did you tell anyone?” he demanded.

“No, of course not,” Asami hissed. She groaned and rubbed her temples. “I just remembered myself a few minutes ago. I was rushing to get back to the Future Industries building to go and speak to you before Zhu Li found out from someone else and-”

“Zhu Li knows,” he interrupted. Asami then noticed that he didn’t carry his usual bravado. His eyes seemed dull and didn’t have his usual spark in them. “She’s my wife, I can’t lie to her. I told her right after it happened.”

“Oh, but you can cause my company to go almost bankrupt and then force your way to get a stake?” she asked.

“Yes, I can lie to you all I want. I’m not married to you,” Varrick answered. “This again, I thought we were past that. Who helped you created the hummingbird suits?”

“You did,” Asami said with an eye roll.

“Right, I did a thing,” he said while puffing out his chest. The spark in his eyes came back when he spoke of his own accomplishment.

“What’d she say?”

“She was mad but we’re working through it,” Varrick admitted. “We were at a rough patch in our marriage at that point. I think I just acted on my frustrations and needs.” He gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry that I got you involved.”

“I want to apologize as well,” Asami said sincerely. “Things have just been, pretty messed up lately. I hope you can continue to work together and Zhu Li as well.”

“Of course. She doesn’t hold a grudge,” Varrick said with pride. He paused for a second while thinking before sighing heavily. “Well except for against me apparently. She’s still kind of mad about how I treated her as an assistant. Women, go figure.” He shrugged. Asami rolled her eyes again. “Anyway, you need to come into work right away,” he said while leading her back to where Korra, Tenzin, and Pema were standing.

“I still feel a little nauseous,” Asami admitted.

“Do you remember that proposal we sent into President Raiko to help expand Republic City?” Varrick asked.

Asami nodded. She and Varrick were working on a design idea and created blueprints to help expand and rebuild Republic City after the standoff with Kuvira and the new Spirit Portal opening. It had taken them weeks to agree on set plans. Her eyes widened in shock as she let his words sink in. “It went through?”

“We have a meeting in a week,” Varrick announced.

“Oh, that’s excellent,” Pema said happily. Korra half-smiled at Varrick before softening as she looked at Asami. Asami in turn blushed a bright red under her gaze.

“We should celebrate. I’ll take you out tonight. Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“Nowhere,” Asami sighed. “Well, I think I’m going to catch a mover with Bolin and then head to Air Temple Island to spend some time with the children and my friends.” She smiled over at Korra.

“If you need to work,” Korra started. Asami shook her head slowly.

“I don’t trust myself to be alone right now,” she admitted. Asami looked at the four other people in the room before taking a deep breathed. “I decided I’m going to quit cold turkey.”

“Are you sure?” Tenzin questioned. “Detoxing can get pretty dangerous with going through it steps at a time.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine with all of my friends with me,” Asami said sincerely. She reached out and took a hold of one of Korra’s hands before squeezing it. “This way I can work on getting our presentation ready with plenty of opinions.”

“So, you’re going to move back?” Korra asked. She tried to conceal her excitement but Asami could tell she was bursting with joy when her hands quickly turned warm.

“For right now,” Asami said, not taking her eyes off of Korra. “If you would like me back,” she added shyly.

“We need Team Avatar together to be able to handle Rohan, and Meelo,” Korra said with a laugh. Pema giggled.

“They are starting to run everything,” she added.

“I can’t wait,” Asami said.

“Things will finally be back to normal,” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand tightly. Asami nodded in agreement.

##### —One week Later—

Asami looked over the blueprints in her hand with excitement. She placed it on the desk and smoothed it out with her hands. “Okay, I think this will be the route Future Industries will take to help rebuild and expand Republic City after it has been partially destroyed by the Spirit Vines and Kuvira’s attack,” she explained. She quickly sat down in her seat behind her desk. “So what do you all think?”

Asami looked expectantly at President Raiko, Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, Suyin, and Korra’s father Tonraq who were seated across from her in her office. They had all watched and listen to her and Varrick’s presentation carefully.

“I like the idea,” Tenzin said happily. “I think it’ll be a great way to advance the city and still keep the Spirit Vines and the new Spirit Portal connected and out of harm’s way.”

“It is a very ingenious development idea. I applaud you on your continued success as you continue to run Future Industries after everything that has happened,” Tonraq added. Asami smiled brightly underneath his gaze.

“Does the city have the budget for it?” Fire Lord Izumi questioned. “We don’t want to over exceed our cities funding,” she added.

“Varrick and I have communicated with Su and have found ways to be able to develop these new buildings with the some of the metal the Zaofu used to be created. We will save time and money,” she explained. 

“Many members of the Metal Clan have agreed to relocate here for a few months to be able to help,” Su explained. “Myself included and I’m sure Lin would also be of service,” she added.

“And the best part is I don’t have to lift a finger,” Varrick added. Asami fought the urge to roll her eyes but she did reach up and pinch him hard on the arm. “This way Asami and I can use our intelligent minds to help move the process along.”

“Are you sure you both have thought everything out?” President Raiko shifted his gaze over to Varrick. Asami frowned. Varrick cleared his throat to speak but she raised her hand in the air to silence him. She got to her feet.

“Of course.” Asami nodded. “We’ve been working on this idea since before the merger. The merger was the stepping stone we needed to acquire funding and-”

“I was talking to Varrick,” President Raiko interrupted before turning to him again. Varrick look at him in surprised before looking over at Asami. He took a quick step to the side once he noticed the anger flashing in her eyes. She walked over and started down her nose at the President of Republic City.

“With all due respect, this whole thing was really my idea,” she said slowly. “So, I believe I have the right-”

“Do you all believe we should be following Ms. Sato?” President Raiko turned and asked the four leaders of the four different nations. Suyin and Tenzin exchanged confused looks.

“Asami is one of the brightest minds in the city,” Tenzin started.

“After me, of course,” Varrick boasted.

Tenzin glared over at him. Varrick helds his hands up in defence before shrugging and making a show that he would remain quiet. “She helped created the roadways and railway system. She single handedly turned around her family’s company. Why wouldn’t we follow her?” 

“I just never thought you would willingly follow someone with such an unstable life,” President Raiko said nonchalantly. “I mean, how do we know that won’t seep into her work?”

“Unstable?” Asami repeated.

“Well, you are currently in relations with the Avatar are you not?” he questioned. Asami felt her cheeks starting to heat up. “And there is a matter of those rumors about your favoritism to liquor-”

Asami gasped. She bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest. After a few seconds she reached up and started to rub the front of her neck before swallowing hard.

“That’s not on topic, Raiko,” Su shouted.

“This is just like politics,” he said calmly. “We pick the leaders we want and give reasons as to why they may not be suitable for the role. I’m just giving my opinion.”

“Let’s just take a vote,” Tonraq boomed. He looked over at Asami before shifting his focus to everyone else in the room. “To follow through with Asami’s and Varrick’s plan, raise your right hand,” he instructed while raising his hand. Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, and Su all raised their hands as President Raiko kept his firmly on the table.

“That’s it then,” Tenzin declared. He tried to smile over at Asami but she had looked away.

“This meeting is adjourned,” Varrick said after a second. He walked over to Asami and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away and refused to look at anyone as they left the room. “He won’t get away with what he said, Asami. Don’t worry.”

“Just let it go,” Asami muttered. Varrick muttered a goodbye before leaving the room. The minute the door closed Asami walked back around her desk and collapsed into her chair. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face while drumming her fingers on the smooth wood.

After a few minutes of silence she looked at the still open mini fridge underneath her desk. Three small bottles of Atomic Lightning were chilling near the back. Asami starred at the bottles, watching as small drops of condensation slipped down the smooth glass. She licked her lips and swallowed hard.

A swift knock came on the door. Asami quickly kicked the mini-fridge door shut with her foot. She cleared her throat twice before starting to clean up the papers on her desk. “Come in,” she called out.

“My dad just told me the good news,” Korra said happily as she entered the room. She paused when she noticed Asami continuing to move around. “But you don’t seem too happy.”

“Oh, just President Raiko is being difficult as usual,” Asami said with a small laugh. She walked around to the front of her desk and rested against it.

“Well, my parents decided to celebrate by taking everyone out to dinner,” Korra explained.

“Oh, good,” Asami muttered.

“Don’t worry, they like you,” she said reassuringly. 

“They like me as Asami Sato,” she explained with a scoff. She looked down at the ground before crossing her arms over her chest. “Not, Asami Sato the drunk dating their daughter.”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and rested her head on the older woman’s shoulder. “My parents are totally supportive of us,” Korra said softly. “Things will be fine, don’t worry.”

Asami smiled and tilted her head so that she caught Korra’s in between her shoulder and her neck. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here,” she whispered. She pulled her arms out of the Avatar’s embrace before wrapping them around her and giving her a hug.

“I love you, Asami,” Korra whispered.

Asami paused. She looked down and noticed the shorter girl’s cheeks turning a light pink.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Asami breathed. Her hands began to shake.


	12. XI

"Now that more companies are making movers, it just isn't the same anymore," Asami commented as she and Bolin exited the theater. He was munching on the rest of his popcorn while Pabu tried to stick his nose in the bag to get a bit for himself. He chirped sadly when he noticed the bag was empty.

"Sorry, Pabu, but I was really hungry after practice," Bolin said while crumpling the bag up and throwing it away in the trash can. "I agree, Asami, movers just aren't what they used to be."

"You're just saying that because you starred in one." Asami giggled into her palm. She brushed her ponytail over her shoulder before holding her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. She blinked a few times before wincing. "Man, the sun is really bright today," she mumbled.

"Not more than usual," Bolin said with confusion. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She sighed in content when she was able to see clearly. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Let's grab some lunch," Asami suggested while pointing over to a café. "I'm pretty thirsty." Bolin nodded before reaching into his pockets. He made a small sound of discomfort when he realized they were empty. "It's on me."

Asami was able to get the two of them a table outside that had the perfect view of the city and Air Temple Island in the distance. She relaxed in her seat and crossed her legs. Bolin sat down across from her and pulled up an empty nearby chair so that Pabu could sit at the table. He leaned back in his chair and balanced on two of the legs.

The two sat in silence. A busser was nearby cleaning one of the tables. The loud sounds of silverware hitting each other in the basin covered the slight awkwardness between the two. Bolin scratched the side of his nose. He then started to tap his fingers on the armrest. Asami had her elbow propped up on the table and rested her chin in her hand, gazing out at the city.

"So," Bolin said slowly. Asami looked over in his direction, "how are things?"

"Reconstruction is going along well," Asami explained. She picked up her napkin from the table and dipped it into her water before scrubbing at a spot on the table top. "It is not moving as fast as I would have liked, but at least things are coming along."

Bolin nodded in understanding. "I was actually talking about you, personally," he admitted..

"Ah." Asami moved her now damp napkin to the side. "You don't have to worry about me drinking anymore. I stopped. I've been sober for a few weeks now," she reminded him. She cleared her throat twice.

"I'm glad you're doing better," he said sincerely. "Mako and I can't believe we never noticed that something was wrong."

"Well, you two are busy with work, and so am I," she admitted. "I have always had this habit of immersing myself in my work that I tend to disappear sometimes. It helps keep the company afloat."

"Korra seemed to notice right away," Bolin pointed out. "We just brushed it off. We were terrible friends."

Asami reached across the table and took his hand in hers. She then patted the back of it gently."No you weren't. You two could never be terrible friends." She then looked away and muttered, "I can just be very convincing when I want to be."

"Thank you for your patience, what would you like to have?" a waitress asked as she stepped up to their table.

"Do you have any special drinks tonight?" Bolin asked.

"Well from the bar, we do have FlowerSprite, VolcanicAsh, and WaterLillyDroplett

Bolin looked over at Asami and noticed that she licked her lips slowly. He frowned and shook his head. "That's my fault," he said apologetically. "I meant drinks that didn't have alcohol in it

"You can have some if you'd like. I just can't have any. Don't let me stop you." Asami picked up the menu and scanned the beverage list. "I would like the TropicalExplosion, please."

Bolin tapped his chin in thought. "I'll have the same thing." The waitress nodded before heading back into the café to place their order.

"I really wish you wouldn't walk on eggshells around me," Asami muttered. "I get that enough from Korra."

_Asami bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snapping. She and Korra were in the kitchen of the Sato Mansion cleaning out the refrigerators and cabinets. After finishing the presentation, Asami and Korra had gone back to the mansion to finish cleaning out Hiroshi's room of the boxes and bags of trash._

_Korra winced as a bag of empty glass bottles slammed into her shin as she walked down the stairs. They had placed the pile of items to be thrown out by the front door so that one of the mansion's workers would take care of it._

_"I can do this myself, Korra," Asami insisted. "You don't have to be here."_

_"I want to help," Korra said softly. She reached into the recycling bin and pulled out three bottles by sticking them on her fingers. "Pretty soon you'll be busy with rebuilding so we won't be able to spend a lot of time with each other."_

_"This isn't exactly the best way to spend time with each other." Asami reached out to take the bottles from her, but Korra side stepped her and placed them in a trash bag. She then reached into the refrigerator and placed many of the unopened bottles onto the counter._

_"It is no problem." Korra shrugged. She twisted off one of the bottle caps before dumping the contents into the sink. Korra reached into a drawer, pulled out a bottle opener, and held it out to Korra who refused with a small shake of the head. Asami reached out for a bottle but Korra quickly grabbed it and opened it._

_Asami frowned. She slowly reached for another bottle. Korra took a hold of her hand and kissed the back of it before opening another bottle. Asami tossed the bottle opener onto the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned._

_"Korra, stop it," she demanded._

_"Why," Korra asked. "This room and the refrigerator need to be cleaned."_

_Asami forced herself not to roll her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths before responding. "Stop treating me differently."_

_"I'm not." Korra opened the last few remaining bottles before waterbending the liquid out of them. She collected the liquid into a ball before forcing it down the drain. She picked up the bottles and tossed them into the trash bag._

_"Yes, you are." Asami said softly. She took Korra by the shoulders and rested her forehead against hers. "I had a drinking problem, and I'm over it. Everything is fine now. Stop worrying."_

_"I can't help but worry," Korra whispered. "I hate seeing you like this."_

_"That's sweet of you to say, but if you constantly worry about other people, you will run yourself thin."_

_Korra muttered an apology. She then frowned and looked down at Asami's pale hands. She grabbed her right hand and held them between both of hers. "Are you okay? Your hands are shaking."_

_Asami squeezed Korra's hand. "Yes, I just shake when I'm happy. You make me happy." Korra flushed a light pink. Asami looked away and frowned, swallowing hard to coat her dry throat._

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know that I was doing it. We all just want you to be okay."

"Its okay, Bolin," Asami shrugged. She started to tap her fingers on the table. Her leg began to bounce up and down. She looked across the street and looked at the many shoppers dipping in and out of the stores.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly. "You're acting kind of jittery."

"I'm fine." She regarded him with a smile. "I just wish this waitress wasn't taking so long with our drinks."

"She left about a minute ago," he pointed out.

"I know!" Asami shouted. She tapped the watch on her wrist. "It shouldn't be taking this long to fill a cup," she added.

"Okay."

"Hey, let's go see a bending match," Asami suggested. She jumped out of her seat and started to reach into her pocket for her money.

"That's not until tonight."

"Then let's go take a walk."

"We just got here."

"I just want to do something," she sighed heavily. Asami tapped her foot. She jumped a bit when she heard a loud bang from behind her. She turned and watched a busser clean off a table behind her. The busser picked up a half empty glass of VolcanicAsh. He took a quick sip of the drink before dumping it into the basin. Asami turned back towards Bolin and forced a smile. "Come on, let's do something."

"Why are you so restless all of a sudden?" Bolin asked.

Asami bit her lip. She wiped away the sweat that had collected on her forehead. "You know how we had dinner a few weeks ago to celebrate the proposal going through?" she started. "Well, Senna said the next time she's in Republic City she would like to spend more time with me and to go shopping."

"So?"

"So, that's later this afternoon. What if she doesn't like me? I'm sure she's heard about my drinking." With every word, Asami's speech stared to get faster and faster. Bolin stared at her with worry. "Tonraq probably told her. Or Korra did, she does have a big mouth from time to time. Oh, Bolin, I can't handle the judgment. I need to make sure everything is perfect. I need to get ready." Asami abruptly stopped talking. She peered through the door the waitress used to enter and exit the outside area of the café and into the café. She watched as the waitress poured a drink from tap in the bar area into a glass. "I'm going to work, I have some spare clothes there," she announced.

"We didn't eat yet," Bolin whimpered as he watched a waiter carrying some food to another table.

"Order for me and have it boxed up," Asami said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few yuans and threw it onto the table. "This should cover it."

"Asami-"

Asami paused. She gave him a warm smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I had a great time today, Bolin." She walked over to his side of the table and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry for overreacting but it's a girl thing," she added.

"Hey, I get it," Bolin said with a small hand way. "I've encountered it from all of my fans. Plus, Opal is basically giving me a crash course in all things girl."

"I'll see you later tonight for the match." Asami gave a small wave before rushing away. She sped-walked all the way back to the Future Industries building. She brushed past the workers that called out their greetings. Upon reaching her office door, she pulled a key out from underneath her shirt and unlocked the door.

Asami stormed over to her desk and collapsed into her chair. "Please be here. Please be here. Please be here," she chanted under her breath as she opened the mini fridge under her desk. She sighed happily when she found the three bottles of Atomic Lightning still sitting near the back.

"Asami."

"Oh," Asami gasped. She closed the mini-refrigerator shut with a slam. She sat up in her chair and placed a hand on her chest as Korra half-smiled at her. "Korra, you scared me. I didn't see you."

"You seemed to be very focused when you walked in here," she chuckled. She took a seat on the corner of Asami's desk and crossed her legs..

"I thought I locked that door."

"You did." Korra nodded. "But you didn't lock the windows."

Asami playfully rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She instantly brightened. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you," Korra admitted shyly. Asami smiled. She got up out of her seat. gave her a tight hug before giving a kiss on her forehead. She then kissed the space between her eyebrows, the tip of her nose, and then gave her a small peck on the lips. Korra smiled against her lips. Asami titled her head and deeped the kiss while placing her hands on Korra's waist, trapping her against the desk.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Korra asked with a laugh as they pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm just glad you're here," Asami whispered. Korra smiled but pulled back when Asami leaned in for another kiss. The raven haired woman frowned and regarded her. Her frown intensified when she noticed Korra looking downcast. "What's wrong?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Korra asked.

Asami leaned back and blinked in surprised. "Why would you ask that?"

"Before we finished our vacation, everything was fine between us," she muttered. "And then I found out about your scar. Things have changed. I know you're recovering, but I feel like you're holding back or something."

"No, Korra, everything is fine," Asami reassured her. She once again pressed her forehead against the younger woman's. "I promise."

"So then why haven't you said it?"

Asami froze. She quickly stepped back, and continued to back up until her back hit the windows. She took a seat on the windowsill and ran her fingers through her hair. "I did say it before."

"Yes, but I feel like it was just in the moment," Korra admitted. "The last time I said it, you didn't say it back." Her voice started to shake.

"Korra," Asami said softly.

The office doors were flung open. Asami leaned over to see who entered the room anf stiffed. Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. She turned around watch as Zhu Li took a few steps into the room. "Asami, you are needed in the foundry."

"I'll be right there, Zhu Li," Asami said without looking at her. Before Korra could say anything Varrick ran into the room. He rushed right up to the desk and leaned over it.

"Asami, we need to talk," he said. ZhuLi walked up next to him and placed the papers in her hand onto Asami's desk. Varrick took a quick step back and looked between Zhu Li and Asami before turning away.

"What's going on?" Korra asked slowly.

"Nothing, just work stuff." Asami shrugged. She looked out the window at he harbor. "Your mom's boat should be coming into dock soon. Why don't you go and meet her there?"

"She's not coming in for a few more hours." Korra looked at ZhuLi, Varrick, and then back to Asami. "I many not have seismic sense like Lin, but I can still tell when something is up," she said slowly. "What's going on?"

Zhu Li narrowed her eyes a bit before turning away. Varrick sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell her," he said.


	13. XII

“Tell me what?” Korra asked slowly. She turned her cyan blue eyes over to Asami and narrowed them slightly. “Tell me what?” she demanded.

Asami mumbled something before looking over at Varrick with a glare. He stared back at her, mimicking the staring contest they had a few years prior in the South Pole. Finally, he broke his gaze and smiled widely.

“Well, if she won’t tell you, then I will,” he announced.

“Varrick, don’t,” Asami cried. 

“Bataar Jr has decided to join our company,” Varrick shouted. Korra reached up and plugged her eyes with her pointer fingers. Asami raised a shaking hand up and rubbed the sweat off of her forehead, which she didn’t know had gathered. “Now we have three genius minds to create new inventions for the city and the world.”

“That’s all you didn’t want to tell me?” Korra asked with amusement. 

Asami forced herself to laugh. “Yeah, we were going to announce it at a public event soon.” She shrugged. “We just didn’t want the news to leak, and you kind of act on impulse when you hear good news,” she teased.

“Ms. Sato,” a worker called from the door. He shuffled into the room when he saw Asami nod at him. “I hate to interrupt.”

“You’re not,” she reassured him. “What is it?”

The worker held out a small pamphlet to her. Asami received it and frowned at the picture on the cover. It was a photo of her father, Hiroshi, from the last press meeting he held. “President Raiko is setting up a wake for your late father and would like your input on the ceremony.”

“Excuse me?” Asami asked quietly. “He was my dad, why is he running it?” she demanded.

The worker took a small step back. “Well, from my understanding, he said you weren’t doing anything to-“

“He would be right,” she snapped. The worker flinched. “I’m not doing anything for my father because I don’t want to hold a wake or a funeral or a memorial service for him,” she explained.

“I thought you forgave him,” Korra said quietly.

“I have,” Asami said sharply.. She felt her anger begin to rise. She tightened her hand around the pamphlet, crushing the bottom half.

“Then maybe it’ll help you get over-“

“Don’t tell me how to get over something,” Asami exploded. She turned to face Korra, and watched as the younger woman’s eyes widened in shock and hurt. Asami didn’t care, she just coninuted: “He was my father and I can deal with the situation anyway I want. You don’t have the right to tell me what to do since you left for three years with no regards for anyone else’s feelings. Just because you’re the Avatar doesn’t mean you know what’s best for the entire world. You’ve made a mess of a lot of things too!”

Korra gasped. Zhu Li’s jaw dropped in shock. Varrick let out a low whistle. The worker quickly placed the pamphlet onto Asami’s desk before backing up out of the room.

Asami clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at Korra. Varrick muttered something about “doing the thing” before rushing out of the room. Zhu Li gave Asami a quick bow before exiting the room as well. She shut the office doors behind her.

“I had already apologized for that,” Korra said softly.

“It doesn’t mean that the hurt is still there,” Asami said. She unclenched her hand around the pamphlet and started to look through it once more. 

“So you started to drink because of me?”

Asami slammed the pamphlet onto the desk and turned towards the shorter woman. Normally, the Avatar would be able to intimidate anyone with her flexed muscles and glare, but Asami didn’t bat an eyelash. “This has nothing to do with my drinking,” she insisted.

“This has everything to do with it,” Korra shot back.

Asami continued to glare at Korra for a few more seconds before shifting her gaze to a clock on the wall. She then looked down at her watch before tapping it twice. ““Your mom will be arriving soon,” she muttered.

Korra took a deep breath before rubbing her temples. After a few seconds she instantly relaxed. “She wanted to spend some time with you too,” she reminded her.

“I have work I need to finish.” Asami shrugged. She still didn’t look at Korra. She didn’t move from her spot as Korra turned on her heel, stormed out of the room, and then slammed the door behind her. A wall decoration fell to the floor. 

Asami flung herself into her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to spin herself around in circles by pushing her foot against the desk. She quickly stopped when she got to be too dizzy.

“Asami, what are you doing?” she whispered. “Why do you go crazy every time he is mentioned?”

“Come in,” she called out when she heard a knock on the door. The office door quickly opened and then shut. Asami looked up and instantly tensed when she noticed Zhu Li walking up to her desk. “How may I help you?” she asked as politely as possible.

“Varrick told me what had happened,” she said. Asami bit her lip and shrank back a bit in her chair. Something about the way Zhu Li was holding herself, made her intimidated. Although, it could easily be the somewhat blank expression on her face; Asami had seen it many times but the slight spark in her eye made it look a bit more sinister. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You aren’t?” Asami whispered.

“I kind of drove him to it,” Zhu Li admitted. “We’ve been fighting a lot because he reverted back to his old ways of treating me like an assistant and I wasn’t having it,” she explained in her usual steady and quiet voice. “We would fight every night.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she muttered.

“Although we haven’t been married long, I felt like we needed space so I gave that to him. That way, we could think things over and work it out.” Zhu Li had clasped her hands behind her back and started to pace in small circles. Asami followed her with her eyes but remained quiet. “I had heard that you and Korra were able to still be friends even after the hurt Mako caused you both, and I think that’s important. I shouldn’t blame you I should blame him. Even though you did kiss him.”

Asami winced. Zhu Li had stopped and turned to face Asami once more, but she was smiling. At least, one corner of her lips was curled up. “But, he did tell me after it happened so I have to respect him. I don’t want this to mess up our partnership because I think we have a good thing going.”

Zhu Li held out her right hand. Asami stared at it for a second before standing up and shaking her hand. “Thank you, Zhu Li,” she said sincerely.

Zhu Li quickly tightened her grip on Asami’s hand. She could hear a few joints popping. “Just don’t ever do it again,” she warned.

“Right.” Asami nodded. Zhu Li nodded back before heading towards the office doors.

“Will I see you in the foundry soon?” she called over her shoulder.

“No,” Asami declined. “I need to go and apologize to Korra. Today is an important day for her.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you, but I don’t need luck,” Asami chuckled while reclaiming her seat. “I know how to deal with it.”

Asami gave a small smile before waving Zhu Li out of the room. The minute the door clicked, Asami reached under her desk and tore open her mini fridge. She grabbed one of the three bottles of Atomic Lightning. She twisted the cap off with the palm of her hand, before tilting her head back, and chugging the beverage. 

Her throat instantly burned but she continued to drink anyway. She breathed deeply through her nose as she swallowed the alcoholic beverage. She slammed the empty glass onto her desk before licking her lips. She sighed in content.

\----

“What do you think of this jacket, Korra?” Senna asked as she held up a large red and black coat. It was puffed up and filled with down feathers.

“It’s great mom,” Korra said without looking at it. Senna walked over and placed her hand underneath Korra’s chin and forced her to face her.

“You didn’t even look at it,” Senna said gently.

Korra shifted her eyes to the jacket and winced. “That’s too hot to wear here,” she explained.

“I know. I brought it from the South Pole for Asami to wear when she comes to visit the South Pole.” Senna smiled. “Whenever that will be.”

“It may not be anytime soon, mom,” Korra muttered. “And how did you know?”

“It was kind of obvious,” she admitted softly. Senna ruffled Korra’s short hair before looking at her with concern. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t she be here with us?”

“Oh, she has some things to do at work,” Korra answered. She quickly turned away from her mother before she could look in her eyes to see that she was lying. She picked up a light blue jacket and held it up to her chest. “I would like this if they got rid of the sleeves.”

“You hate shopping.” Senna grabbed the jacket before placing it back on the rack. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Korra shrugged. She looked down at her hands. “I don’t know.”

“Korra!” She and Senna turned towards the front doors of the store. Korra’s eyes widened in shock, as she watched Asami rushing up to them. Asami was carrying a small purse which she normally didn’t have. Her boot got caught in a rug and she stumbled forwards. Asami was in hysterics as she straightened herself.

“Mom, I’ll be right back,” Korra said quickly. She walked up to Asami and grabbed her by the arm before pulling her back out of the store. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mom invited me to go shopping with her, remember?” Asami said brightly. “So here I am. You know how much I love shopping. I could use more things at Air Temple Island. Plus my wardrobe is kind of out dated and mainly filled with business clothes. I don’t want to be prim and proper all the time,” she rambled. Her speech was about as fast as Ikki’s, and that was a feat not many could copy.

Korra tilted her head to the side. She leaned in and sniffed twice. When she pulled back, she looked at Asami with disappointment. Asami quickly turned her head and started to mess with small trinkets on a table next to her.

“What’s going on?” Korra asked quietly.

“I had one Atomic Lightning, so what?” Asmai asked. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. A light clang came from inside the bag. Asami felt her cheeks start to redden. Korra quickly reached out and grabbed the bag off of Asami’s shoulder.

“Give that back!”

“Why?” Korra demanded as she took a few steps backwards. “Are you hiding more bottles?” She unbuckled the flap of the purse and started to dig her hand around inside.

“Korra!”

“If you have nothing to hide, then you won’t have a problem with me doing this.” Korra turned the purse upside down and dumped its contents onto the sidewalk. Asami quickly lunged forward as Korra reached down and picked up two small bottles of Atomic Lightning. “Do you have anything to say?” she demanded.

Asami glared. “I kissed Varrick,” she admitted.

Korra dropped the bottles to the ground. Asami flinched as they smashed. She watched helplessly as the liquid drain off of the sidewalk and into a nearby drain pipe. “What?” Korra’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I. kissed. Varrick.” Asami repeated. “And it was a good kiss. I liked it,” she sneered.

Korra ran a hand through her hair. “You’re just saying that to hurt me.” Her voice shook a bit. Asami noticed the tears lining her eyes and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you that blind?” she snapped. “The signs were all there: Varrick wanting to talk to me in private, and the fact that Zhu Li, Varrick, and I wouldn’t even look at each other in the office today.”

“Are you drunk?” Korra demanded.

“No,” she snapped. Asami dropped to the ground and started to gather up her items and putting them back into her purse. “I’m happy. This is the happiest I’ve been since everything in my life went to _shit_ because you had to pry into my business.”

“What about our vacation?”

“What about it?” Asami sneered.

Korra slowly walked over to Asami and grabbed a hold of her face. “Asami, this isn’t you. This is the alcohol talking. What happened to my girlfriend? You were so perfect,” she pleaded.

“I’m not perfect!” Asami pushed Korra away. She angrily tugged her purse back up onto her shoulder. “Why does everyone keep putting that pressure on me? Does someone who’s perfect have a dad that beat them? Does someone who’s perfect have a mother who was killed when she was six? Does someone who is perfect have a father almost kill her to try and get rid of benders? I’m nowhere near perfect.” She lowered her eyes to the ground. “Trust me,” she whispered.

Korra reached out to take a hold of Asami’s arm. The minute she made contact, Asami tense up. She grabbed a hold of Korra’s wrist, tightly, before pulling it off.

“I wish you would just leave me alone,” Asami screamed. Tears of frustration started to spill down her cheeks. Her nose turned red and her green eyes narrowed.

“You don’t mean that.” Korra shook her head slowly.

“Yes I do. I came to apologize about what I had said before, but I change my mind. I can’t stand you being around and taking care of me like I’m five. Or telling me I’m not this or I shouldn’t do that. You don’t understand. Just go away

“Fine,” Korra screamed. A few people on the street stopped what they were doing and turned to stare. She ignored them as she tightened her hands into fists at her side. “If that’s what you want. I’ll never bother you again.” She turned on her heel before making her way back towards the store.

“What’s going on?” Mako asked. He was dressed in green and his hair was pulled back. He also carried a bag on his shoulder. Asami came to the conclusion that he just returned form a quick trip to Ba Sing Se with Prince Wu for some meeting or something of the like.

“Nothing,” Asami muttered. Mako placed his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

“You’re drunk,” he said quietly. “You need to get off the street before the Chief finds you and puts you in jail,” he warned.

“She already found me once,” she snickered. “She won’t do anything.” Asami roughly pushed him away. She walked, more like stumbled, around him before making her way down the street. 

“You’re not well, Asami.,” he called after her. “We need to get you help.”

“Idon’tneedhelp,” she slurred. Asami quickly turned around. She leaned up against a nearby lamppost and groaned at the dizziness that suddenly hit her. “I…need…” Asami’s face turned a light shade of green before emptying her stomach. She then started to shake. “I’m so cold,” she muttered.

“Asami.” Mako quickly ran up to her. He grabbed her hands and gasped at how cold they felt to his touch. He then noticed her lips tuning a light shade of blue. “Asami, what’s wrong?”

She tried to explain to him but quickly threw up once more. Her knees gave out and she dropped to the ground. Her shakes started to get more intense. Mako cradled her in her arms while pulling a radio off of his hip. “Chief, come in. I need an ambulance. I think Asami is suffering from alcohol poisoning.”


	14. XIII

Asami slowly opened her eyes and found that she was facing a heart monitor. She watched as it measured her heartbeat for a few seconds, before struggling to sit up. She lifted herself up so that she was sitting more straight instead of lying down.

She raised her hand to rub her head when she noticed an iv sticking out of her arm. She moved to pull it out, when a warm hand grabbed her arm.

“You should leave that in,” Mako muttered sleepily. Asami slowly looked over at him. She rubbed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“What happened?” she whispered. Asami winced at the pain in her throat. She coughed twice.

“You got into a fight with Korra before passing out on the street,” he explained softly while sitting up in his chair. Asami looked over at him and noticed that he was still dressed in the clothes that he was wearing yesterday. A blanket was sitting at his feet. “You were suffering from alcohol poisoning,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I hurt her so much,” Asami whispered as a tear trickled down her face. “She didn’t deserve it. I just wanted her to feel the pain I felt.”

“I’m sure things will work out,” he said quietly. 

“Is she here?” she asked.

“No, but her parents are.”

“Oh gosh.” Asami flopped her head back into the pillow. She tightened her hand on the bed sheets. “I don’t want to face them right now,” she muttered. “It’ll prove to Tonraq that President Raiko was right.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Mako leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead. “Bolin wished he could be here but her brought you some Earth Kingdom sweets to try and cheer you up.” He nodded over to the table across the room to a small stack of colorful boxes.

“That’s so sweet of him,” she muttered with a smile. “He always knows how to make things better, in his own Bolin way.”

A loud knock came on the door. Mako looked up at it and then over to Asami. She nodded once. He got up out of his seat and opened it. He cleared his throat once and stepped to the side. Korra was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

“Korra,” Asami said softly. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“I didn’t want to,” Korra admitted as she stepped into the room. “My parents got me to come. They want to talk to you,” she said stiffly. “I’ll leave you to it.” She walked back into the hallway, and then Tonraq and Senna entered the room. Mako looked over at Asami, who motioned for him to leave.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Senna asked softly. She placed a hand on Asami’s cheek before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Tonraq had closed the door behind them and pulled up a spare chair next to Asami’s bed so that he could sit next to his wife.

“I’ve been better,” she muttered. Asami looked over at Tonraq, before lowering her eyes in shame. “I guess you now know that President Raiko was correct in his assumptions about me.”

“Yes, but it still wasn’t appropriate for him to say,” his deep voice filled the room. He placed a hand on Asami’s before squeezing it softly. She relaxed underneath his warm touch. “Your personal life doesn’t matter.”

“It does when your daughter is involved,” Asami sighed hard. “I really messed up. I’m sure you both know, now.”

“We’ve known for a while,” Senna said softly. “It was kind of obvious when Korra would talk non-stop about you while she was home.” She giggled softly into her palm. “It was kind of cute.”

“I never knew she cared that much,” Asami whimpered. “Yes I did, I was just too wrapped up in myself and my problems that I never noticed her helping me this entire time. I took everything she did to help as a negative.”

“That tends to happen when we feel like there is no one who would truly understand,” Tonraq explained. “You push to keep someone away but they keep coming back harder and harder.”

“Of course, in Korra’s sense, she never listens to anyone anyway,” Senna chuckled. Asami smiled. “Tonraq and I have talked and if you need anything we’ll always be here for you,” she added.

“If anyone can put up with Korra, they deserved to be a part of our family,” Tonraq said with a wink.

“I would never hurt her on purpose,” Asami insisted. “How did you get her to come and visit?”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re the Avatar, parents know how to make their children do things,” he explained with a shrug. “She actually came by to visit you while you were unconscious.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she arrived after Mako had called everyone.” Senna smiled sweetly. “She only stayed for a little bit but then said she had to go and think about some things and meditate a bit.”

“Mom,” Korra called out. She was leaning against the door with her hands in her pockets. She cleared her throat once before looking away.

Senna nodded once and then turned to her husband. The two shared a look. “We’ll leave you two alone,” Senna said quietly. 

“Wait,” Asami said. “Why aren’t you two judging me for my drinking? I’m sure she’s told you everything I told her.”

“We all cope in different ways. You chose alcohol, but you had stopped for a few weeks because you knew you had to get better. We respect that.” Senna pressed one more kiss to Asami’s forehead before exiting with her husband. Before leaving, she placed a hand on Korra’s cheek and whispered something in her ear.

“Korra,” Asami said. She threw her blanket off of her lower body and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Korra quickly rushed over and caught her as she wobbled. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said,” Asami explained as Korra helped her back into the bed.

“Let me just say something first,” Korra muttered. She slipped the sheets back over Asami’s legs. 

Asami nodded in understanding. She felt her pulse quicken as she waited, somewhat impatiently, for Korra to continue.

“If you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine, but I’m not going to stop being your friend,” Korra said. She sat down in Mako’s chair and leaned forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees. “We’ve been through so much together and I care too much that I wouldn’t be able to be away from you even if I wanted to.”

Asami the familiar pinch behind her eyes. She forced herself not to cry but ended up spilling her tears anyway as she cleared her throat. “A real friend will stick by your side even if they want you to be gone. That’s what you did when I was recovering both here in Republic City and in the South Pole. Even though you weren’t there and only wrote letters.”

“Korra.”

“I still am sorry about not coming back sooner and not telling anyone where I was,” Korra continued as if she weren’t interrupted. “I didn’t feel strong enough to face anyone especially you. I needed to really find myself. You need to find yourself too, and I think I may have figured out how to really help you.”

“I promise, I won’t drink anything again,” Asami pleaded. She grabbed Korra’s hand in hers and squeezed it. She smiled happily. “I’ll stay in the hospital for as long as the doctors say. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“You’re welcome,” Korra said sincerely. She reached out and wiped the tears away with her thumb. “That’s not what I am referring to, though.”

“Then, what are you saying?”

Korra slumped a little in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. She continued to hold onto Asami’s hand. “The only way you can get over this whole thing, is to face it head on.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, confusion circulating through her eyes.

“We need to go back to the Spirit World,” she declared. Asami opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She and Korra turned to see Mako standing next to Chief Lin Beifong. Korra pulled her hand away, and Asami instantly missed her touch.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you, kid,” Lin said gruffly. Her hard expression changed when she looked over at Asami sitting in the hospital bed. Asami shifted down in the bed so that she was laying down.

Korra looked at Asami once more before exiting the room. Mako reclaimed his chair and frowned at Asami in confusion as she started to weep.

“What’s wrong Asami?”

“It took me up until now to realize that I’ve always had a family,” Asami whimpered. “You and Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, their kids, Korra, her parents, and even Chief Beifong in her weird way,” she explained between gulps of air. “And I pushed the most important person away.” Mako took her hand in between both of his and held it tightly.“I love her so much, and I never said it. I don’t think I really realized it until now. Mako, what have I done?”

“You gave into temptations and are dealing with the consequences,” he said softly. “Alcohol and other addictions do strange things to people. It causes them to act out their feelings or hide behind it. I’m sure things will work out. Just give it time.”

“I hope so,” Asami sniffed.

“There’s also one more thing,” Mako muttered. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and slowly held it out for Asami to read.

It was an article from the newspaper. It had been ripped out. The ink to the article was kind of hard to read because of the numerous finger prints and wet marks. Asami wondered if it was from rain or from tears. Before she could dwell on the thought, the headline caught her eye:

_CEO Sato’s Drunken Fall from Grace; Rebuilding Proposal Revoked._


	15. XIV

Mako and Korra sat in the hospital room next to Asami's bed watching her carefully. Asami was sitting upright, just staring across the room. The newspaper article that Mako had shown her was crumpled tightly in her fist.

"She's been like this for about 25 minutes," Mako mumbled.

"I think she's broken," Korra said in a loud whisper. "This was basically the final nail in her coffin."

"Do you blame her?"

"Not really, no."

Mako studied Korra. She was seated in her chair with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a leg propped up on the other. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry, however her jaw was clenched tightly, her fingernails were digging into her arms, and she was breathing quickly in and out of her nose. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked slowly.

Korra looked at Asami once more before turning to face him. "I don't think she'll be moving soon, and if she needs us she'll call out." He nodded and the two excited the hospital room. Korra left the door cracked open. Mako reached into his pocket and pulled out a few yuan before motioning over to a tea and coffee vending machine.

"So, what's up with you two?" he asked quietly. "I thought things were going well for a while."

"They were but then things got bad," Korra admitted. She leaned against the wall as Mako made his drink selection. "Apparently I treated her like a child as she was working to get sober." She scoffed. "I was just trying to help and always be there for her."

"Maybe you just tried too hard to show her how much you cared." Mako pressed a button for some hot English breakfast tea. The machine whirred loudly as it started to process his order. He looked over at Korra who was staring hard at the floor.

"You said you would always have my back right?" she asked. She looked up as he nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'm going to need Bolin as well."

"I can send him messages in the Earth Kingdom, but I don't know how long it will take for him to receive them," Mako explained. "What do you need him for?"

"We have to go to the Spirit World," Korra said in a hushed tone. "I have an idea on how to get Asami past this…episode and I'm going to help from the both of you."

"You don't think you'd be able to handle it yourself?" Mako questioned. The machine made a loud beeping sound before a flap at the bottom slipped open. He reached down and received his steaming hot cup of tea. Mako placed a yuan into the money slot before turning back to face the Avatar. "That's a first."

Korra rolled her eyes but couldn't stifle a laugh. "No, I think my feelings for her would complicate things," she admitted.

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"After Zaheer and recovering from the posion, and defeating Kuvira, I have been able to take the time and reflect on my time as the Avatar." Korra took his tea out of his hand and took a big gulp before handing it back to him. "A lot of things could have gone better if I had just been patient or if I had taken the time to think things through before rushing in with my fists blazing, looking for a fight."

"That just shows how driven you are," Mako pointed out.

"And stubborn."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Now, with everything that has happened, I would hate for my actions to cause something to happen to Asami," Korra mumbled. She quickly cleared her throat and then punched him on the shoulder. "Or you and Bolin for that matter."

Mako finished the rest of his tea before throwing the plastic cup into a nearby trashcan. She stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the opposite wall, facing her. "You really care about her don't you?"

"I love her, Mako," Korra said. "So much. I worry when she overworks herself just to help this city. I think about her when I have to go to meetings. She just makes me really happy. I enjoy her presence and the light she brings into my life."

Before Mako could say anything else, a loud scream rang down the hall. Korra quickly ran back to Asami's room and saw her pushing herself back against the bed. Her pillows were thrown across the room and sitting on the floor. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly.

"What's going on?" Mako asked as he rushed into the door. Asami started to hyperventilate. She was pointing her finger across the room to where the pillows were resting on the ground. Korra rushed over and grabbed Asami by her shoulders. The instant she felt her touch, Asami practically flung herself in Korra's arms and tried to climb up her body.

"Don't let him get me," Asami wailed. "There's nowhere for me to hide. Please, don't let him get me."

"Who?" Mako asked. Korra turned to him and mouthed the words her father.

"He's getting closer," she continued. Korra groaned in pain as Asami's nails dug into her arms and broke the skin, casing blood to start to appear. "Don't do it dad, please. I said I was sorry."

"Go get a healer," Korra demanded. Mako nodded once before rushing out of the room. Korra heard his voice fading the further we went from the room. She placed a light kiss on Asami's forehead before muttering soothing words into her ear. Asami became more and more restless with each passing second.

"Leave me alone!" Asami screamed. Her voice cracked at how loud she shouted. Her green eyes were wide with fear. Korra wrapped her arms around her and held on tightly. Asami wept into her chest and continued to hold on with a tight grip. "He's going to hurt me again."

"No, he's not," Korra muttered. She rested her chin on the top of Asami's head. She rubbed small circles on her back. "Everything will be okay."

"Please, don't' leave me alone with him."

"I'm not going anywhere," Korra reassured her. "He won't be bothering you while I'm around."

##### -24 Hours Later-

Asami's hands shook as she received a glass of water from Korra. Mako dabbed her forehead free of sweat. He then placed his palm on it, and then used his other palm and placed it on his own forehead. He frowned as he felt the heat radiating from Asami's forehead. "Her fever has gone down, but it's still there," he explained.

As Asami moved to hand the glass back, her hands shook violently. The glass dropped to the floor and smashed into many pieces. The heart monitor came to life as it began beeping rapidly. Her eyes turned glassy as she began to shake violently.

A healer quickly ran into the room. Korra and Mako took a few steps back to let Asami be worked on. Mako quickly placed an arm around Korra's shoulder and buried her face into his chest as Asami's shakes were getting worse.

The healer bent some water out of the tap from the bathroom. A long stream of water slipped out of the bathroom and collected in a giant sphere. She then stretched her arms out. The water stretched into a long tube. It started to glow brightly. Mako shielded his eyes, but watched as the water was moved from Asami's head to her feet. It then slowly stretched out to the sides and began to take her shape.

Asami's shakes gradually slowed down. The healer wrapped the water around Asami's head but strategically placed bubbles around her mouth and nose so that she was still able to breathe. The glowing water then slowly sunk into Asami's skin. As the light faded, her shaking completely stopped. The sheets underneath her body were soaked with sweat.

"You should be stabilized for now," the healer explained. "It is also looking like your heart rate is going down."

Asami's lips moved, but Korra and Mako didn't hear anything come from behind them. The healer leaned down and held her ear close to Asami's lips so she could hear what she was saying: "I don't want her here."

The healer straightened and looked over at Korra. "Why not?" she asked.

"I don't want her to see me likes this," Asami croaked.

"Too bad," Korra said. She walked over to the side of the bed and peered down at Asami. "I may leave from time to time but I'm going to come back and make sure you're okay."

"Ms. Sato is going to be here for a while," the healer explained, "for a couple of weeks, at least. It will make the detox period much easier to handle."

"We'll take shifts," Mako added.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Korra said with a half-smile. She leaned down and placed a light kiss to her forehead. She then rested her forehead against hers and reached down to grip her hand tightly. "What are friends for?"

##### -72 Hours Later-

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Asami asked. Her voice was muffled a bit from behind the oxygeon mask she was wearing.

"Tell you what?" Korra mumbled. She was half asleep in the chair she was sitting in. Her head was rolled over to the left. Her legs were propped up on the side of Asami's bed and she was covered in a blanket. She cracked one eye open and looked at the clock. It read 3:32 am.

"About why we're going to the spirit world," Asami clarified.

Korra took a deep breath as she stretched. She then reached up and started to rub the back fo her neck. " _We_ aren't going anywhere. But, when I went to the Spirit World back when Unavaatu was destroying Republic City, I met General Iroh."

" _The_ General Iroh?" Asami took a deep breath of air. "The Dragon of the West?"

"Yes." Korra nodded. "It came as a surprise to me. I would have thought he would want to continue on, but he was good company. I feel like people make choices on whether or not that want to continue on. So, why not your parents?"

Korra waited patiently for Asami to respond. After a few passing seconds, Korra's eyelids began to droop. She slid a bit lower in her seat and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Just as she was about to go to sleep, Asami brushed Korra' foot with her leg to get the Avatar's attention. "Would my father be deserving of that?"

"That's something we can ask him, if he's there."

Asami nodded. She slowly turned on her side so that she was facing Korra. "I'm coming with you."

"You're not well enough," Korra quickly shot back.

"I'm not," she agreed. "At least, not right now. The healer's say I can leave in two weeks. I'm going with you all."

"I can find their spirits, come back here, and then meditate you into the Spirit World with me," Korra said sleepily. "It's easier that way."

"If this was supposed to be easy, then I wouldn't be in the hospital right now." Korra's eyes quickly opened. She looked over at Asami who was staring back at her. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yeah, I got that," Korra said before quickly biting her bottom lip. "Sorry, that wasn't helpful."

Asami breathed in deeply once more. "No, but it's something I needed to hear."

##### -Two Weeks Later-

Korra rapped her knuckles on Asami's hospital door. She waited patiently as she heard a bit of shuffling. The door creaked open and Korra was surprised to find herself looking into Asami's green eyes. "Shouldn't you be resting in bed?" Korra asked.

"I'm being released today," Asami said quietly as she took a step to the side. She gripped the back of her hospital gown as Korra walked into the room. "It's been two weeks, remember? Anyway, Pema just dropped off some clothes for me."

"I must have forgotten. Time seems to slow down when you're in this room," Korra said. She looked around the room and smiled softly at the stacks of get well soon cards and boxes of candy sitting on the table. Many of them sweets were from the Earth Empire, so Korra knew that Bolin is up-to-date on everything that has been happening.

"I know the feeling," Asami mumbled. "Pema was going to stay longer but she said something about putting Jinora in charge of the other kids, but she was reading before they left so I'm assuming the island is on fire by now," she chuckled.

"She does get wrapped up in her books." Korra admitted. "That can be a good thing, though. She is very smart for someone her age."

"I agree."

Korra and Asami nodded at each other before an awkward silence fell on them. Asami pulled a bag out of the clothing bag Pema had dropped off and started to fill it with the cards and candy she was given with one hand, while holding her gown closed with the other. Korra watched in slight amusement for a few seconds before walking over and grabbing the bag out of her hand. "I'll get this. You go and get changed."

Asami looked over at Korra. The two held their gaze for a few seconds before Asami gave a slight nod. "Thanks," she whispered. Korra gave a shrug in response before continuing to fill the bag. As Asami entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her, Mako walked into the room carrying three packs: one blue, one red, and one black. He was also carrying Korra's glider.

"Good, you're here," Korra said as she finished filling up the bag. "Were you able to contact Bolin?"

"No, but I have been sending him messages and I haven't received a response," Mako explained. "I don't know where he is."

"Then we may have to leave without him." Korra took her items from Mako. She then shuffled over towards the door. "Make sure she's ready to go. I'll meet you two outside."

Mako dropped the two bags onto the floor by the bed. He then picked up the bag filled with the candy and cards before stuffing it into the empty bag sitting on the bed. Asami opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. She smiled softly when she noticed Mako. She grabbed her old clothes off of a nearby chair – they were washed by the hospital staff and then finally given back to her – and placed it into the empty bag next to the candy and cards.

"Hey," Mako greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Asami shrugged. "I'm still a little out of it, but all things considered, I'm good." She zipped up the bag of clothes before grabbing it and walking over to her pack. She dropped to her knees, unzipped the pack, and then stuffed the bag inside before zipping it back up. "I am confused though."

'About what?"

"About Korra," she admitted. "I mean, we're not dating anymore and she says we're still friends. These past few weeks though, she's been acting more like my girlfriend than a friend. She kept her promise and kept coming back to check on me."

Mako grabbed both of their packs and let Asami pass him as they exited the room. He flipped off the light switch with his elbow. "Is there a possibility that she wants to get back together?" he asked.

"I don't' know." She shrugged. "Things have been very awkward between us."

"I thought you said she's been acting like your girlfriend again."

"She has, but it also feels very stiff," Asami explained. "We didn't talk about much. We were quiet a lot of time. It was like we were forcing conversation when it used to be so easy. It kind of felt like the time we first met and started to become friends after racing at my mansion."

"At least she didn't cut you off completely," Mako suggested as they exited the hospital. Korra was seated a few feet away from them mediating. When she heard the doors open, she turned and spotted the two of them. She grabbed her pack from next to her and started to rummage around inside of it. "Korra has always been a caring person. I just think you two should to give it time. Maybe, once things go back to normal so will your relationship."

Asami scoffed. "Normal? Normal for our relationship is being in the Spirit World. Things were simpler before we came back."

"Then maybe you both have reasons to go on this trip." Mako placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Are you sure you're well enough to go?" he asked. Korra looked up from her pack and noticed them. She slightly raised an eyebrow before continuing what she was doing. She pulled out a bottle of water and rolled it over to Mako and Asami. Mako raised an eyebrow at it.

"See? Awkard," Asami said as she picked it up. She popped open the bottle and took a long sip before stuffing it into her pack. "The healers were wonderful, but I know I will never be ready enough." Asami sighed. "However, things need to change."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Korra asked loudly. She tossed Mako his pack before handing Asami hers. She picked up her glider and tapped the end on the ground. "Make sure we all stick together when we pass through the portal."

"We've all been to the Spirit World before, and nothing too bad has happened," Mako said. He turned and helped Asami slip her bag on her shoulders. She smiled graciously up at him.

"Yeah, but the Spirit World reacts and changes based on my emotions," Korra explained slowly while looking over at the two of them.. Asami brushed her ponytail over her shoulder before re-adjusting the straps of her back. Korra bit back a remark, but turned and rolled her eyes. "There's no saying what could happen once we step through."

Before Mako could say anything else, a loud cry came from across the street. Korra frowned and moved around her two friends to see who was making all of the noise. She slammed her glider onto the ground to cause the wings to pop out. She took a few giant steps and jumped into the air, ready to start gliding, when she saw Bolin come running around a corner of a building and heading in their direction.

Korra quickly airbent a ball of air for her to land on, face first, as Bolin ran up to them, taking two stairs at a time. "I'm so glad you guys didn't leave yet," he panted while stopping in front of the small group.

"Hey bro, you made it," Mako cried happily. He and Bolin pretended to spar for a few seconds before giving each other a giant hug. "I didn't think you would get back in time."

"Me neither," Bolin said. He moved to give Asami a hug but paused when he noticed how sweaty he was. Korra pushed herself into a sitting position before waterbending the sweat off, and he wrapped the raven-haired woman in a big hug. "I ran straight from the train station." His heavy breathing began to slow down.

Asami walked over to help Korra to her feet. The minute she was standing, Korra roughly pulled her arm out of Asami's grasp. "Thanks," she mumbled while brushing off her clothes.

"How are you able to come on this trip?" Bolin questioned.

"Chief Beifong says I have a good reason to be gone since I'm helping a friend."

"Well, what about Future Industries?"

"Varrick says he and Bataar Jr are working on something that will get President Raiko to change his mind about the proposal," Asami said. She looked up at Future Industries tower in the distance. "I'm not worried about it." She paused and titled her head to the side. "Well, with Varrick in charge-"

"Zhu Li will be with them. I'm sure it's left in capable hands," Bolin reassured her. "So, why are going to the Spirit World?" he asked. "All Mako said in his messages is that it was ugent I get back here since Team Avatar needed me."

Korra gripped her glider tightly. She turned and faced the direction of the Spirit Portal and made a soft hum sound as she watched a few spirits fly through the bright yellow light. "We're going to find Asami's parents."


	16. XV

Team Avatar stepped through the Spirit Portal. While Mako and Bolin looked around in awe, Korra marched ahead without a backward glance. Asami followed her a few paces behind. She desperately wanted to catch up to her and talk about the last time they were in the Spirit World, but she held herself back.

It wasn't the right time. Going on this type of adventure wasn't appropriate for reminiscing on the good times they had a few months back, especially since it was up in the air as to what their status was.

"I didn't want to break up," Asami blurted out. Korra continued walking forward. She didn't spare a glance back. "I was drunk when I said it. I was just angry."

"Don't worry about it," Korra said out of the corner of her mouth. She picked up her pace and started to walk a bit faster. "We're here to try and find your parent's spirits so you can confront them on everything. To help you fully heal and move on."

"And don't think I'm not grateful," Asami widened her footsteps and easily caught up to the Avatar. Korra looked at her out of the corner of her eye before speeding up a bit more. "I'm finally ready to do that. I promise."

"You don't need to promise me anything. Just make sure you really open up. It is easier to heal once we're at our weakest points," Korra reached up and pushed a low hanging branch out of her way. She then stepped to the side to let Asami walkthrough. As soon as she passed, she let go of the branch. A few of the spirits that were hanging in the trees hissed at her. Asami jumped when she noticed them changing to a darker color. "I should know."

"Well, I'm just glad that you never gave up on me and after this I would like for us to-" she gasped when her foot got caught in a root. Korra quickly reached forward and grabbed her underneath her armpits to brace her fall.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked as she helped her to her feet. "You have to be careful here remember? There are spirits in the trees that like to trick people."

"Thanks," Asami said as she looked into her blue eyes. "I forgot."

"No problem." Korra said with a small smile. The dark spirits turned blue once more. "Just watch your step."

"It seems like she's coming around," Mako muttered as he and Bolin caught up. Pabu jumped off of Bolin's shoulder and ran head of them to sniff at a plant. He quickly jumped back when the plant growled at him, baring its sharp teeth.

"She's always protective of people in the Spirit World, remember?" Asami asked. She sighed. "At least, it as kind of a breakthrough. I honestly would like to keep her in my life in general, even as just a friend, instead of her leaving."

Korra turned when she heard their whispers. She felt a surge of anger roll around in the pit of her stomach. She bit then inside of her cheek before facing forward again. The dark blue sky turned to black.

Team Avatar continued to walk on in silence. Since the idea of time was different in the Spirit World than in the Phsyical World, Korra wasn't sure for how long or how far they were walking, but she could tell it had been a while when Bolin began to complain about his feet hurting.

Thunder rolled in the distance. Asami looked up at the sky and then over to Korra, who in turn, raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked with bite.

"Nothing," Asami shook her head slowly. She shifted her backpack on her shoulders before continuing on ahead. "Nothing at all."

"No, say it," she urged.

"There's nothing I want to say."

"Fine." Korra pulled her pack off of her shoulders and tossed it to the ground. "We're resting here for the time being."

Mako and Asami dropped their packs before stretching. Bolin quickly dug into his pack before pulling out a bit of food. He started munching away happily and walked up to Korra as she scanned the horizon. "Isn't this great? Team Avatar, back together again, on a new adventure?" Korra remained silent as Asami and Mako gave soft responses. "So, which way?"

"I don't know."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know," Korra said slowly. "I won't know until we get there."

"When will we get there?" Bolin wondered.

"When. We. Get. There," she repeated. "Or, until they find us. Whichever one comes first. The Spirit World is tricky. Things can appear and reappear at any given time."

"Right. Got it." Bolin nodded in understanding. A brief moment of silence passed as he offered Pabu some food. "Where are we going?"

"Why don't you decide since you have so many questions?" she demanded. Lightning flashed about their heads. A loud boom followed. The wind quickly picked up. The sky darkened.

"Korra, calm down," Mako ordered softly. "Bolin just wants to know what the game plan is. You shouldn't take your anger out on him."

"I don't know where we're going. Is that what you all want to hear?" Korra turned and punched a nearby tree. "I didn't even know if this plan was going to work. I just thought it would be a great way for Asami to recover. It worked with me and Zhaeer, so I thought why not? I just want things to go back to the way they were before this whole thing happened. I was trying to be a good friend and help her. I can't even do that, because I'm too invested."

"What are you saying?" Asami whispered.

"If you had just been honest with me from the very beginning we wouldn't be in this mess. This whole thing is your fault!" Korra stomped her foot into the ground. Her eyes widened as she heard a loud cracking sound. She slowly looked down and gasped when she noticed the ground splintering. "Watch out!"

Mako quickly wrapped an arm around Asami's waist and punched at the ground, causing fire to erupt and rocketing them away. Bolin bent the ground so that two pieces of earth pushing up on his feet causing him to jumped back. Korra did a back flip and used her air scooter to race away from the cracks.

The cracking sound got louder as the ground started to rumble and shake. "Hang on, Asami," Mako shouted as he landed on his feet. He tightened his grip around his waist. He was about to firebend them back into the air, but the ground split beneath their feet and caused them to fall.

Bolin and Korra dove to the ground and grabbed a hold of Mako's arm. Asami grunted as she hit the side of the wide crack. She winced as the wind was knocked out of her. "He's slipping," Korra shouted as she and Bolin grabbed Mako with both hands.

"Let go," Mako ordered. "I'll just pull you down with us." Asami felt tear spilling down her cheeks as she struggled to regain her breath. She reached up a shaking hand towards Korra. Bolin grabbed Mako's arm with both hands so that Korra could reach out for Asami's hand. The minute she leaned over the rock gave way causing the Avatar to fall over.

Asami quickly grabbed caught her by the wrist but gasped when she felt Mako's grip, give way. She quickly grabbed him by the ankle and gasped as she and Korra were jerked to a stop.

"I'm sorry guys," Bolin panted. His face turned bright red as he struggled to hold onto their combined weight. "I can't hold on anymore." The ground beneath his stomach gave way and it caused the four to go tumbling down into the crevice.

As she fell, Korra heard Asami's, Mako's, and Bolin's screams echoing around her in the darkness. She quickly relaxed herself and took in a deep breath. A split second later her eyes began to glow white. She waved her arms around over her head and caused wind to pick her up and slow her fall.

"Whoa," Bolin cried as he slowed to a stop. Korra continued to wave her arms around as she lowered the four of them safely to the ground at the bottom of the crevice. She coughed as dust flew into the air. "Where are we?"

Korra waved her hands in her face to move the dust before looking around. They were in a dark room. The sounds of water dripping echoed all around. Korra held out her palm and lit a small fireball. Mako did the same next to her. He bent down and helped Asami get to her feet .She smiled graciously at him.

"We're in some kind of cave," Korra announced. "I'm not entirely sure where, although it feels very familiar."

"Are you okay, Asami?" Mako asked. Korra felt her anger all of a sudden pick up again. A big gust of wind came out of nowhere and started to blow around the small area.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shouted in response over the howling wind. Bolin unzipped his shirt part way so that Pabu could crawl in and take up heat from his body.

"How do we get back out?" Mako questioned as he looked around. "We fell in, but I don't know which way we're supposed to go. I don't even know how the wind got in here."

"I'm so sorry," Asami said. She sniffed and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. Mako placed an arm around her shoulder's and held her close.

"You should be," Korra mumbled. The wind picked up even more and with it came some rain. It was so cold that it felt like ice when it hit their skin. They were drenched in seconds. Korra and Mako covered the fire in their hands from the wind and rain.

"What are you apologizing for?" Bolin asked in surprise.

Asami bit her lip. Her dark hair was damp and flat around her face. Her makeup started to run a little bit. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered violently against another burst of wind. "It's my fault that we ended up here. It's my fault that we're here in general."

"I agree with that," Korra said. She held up her hand out in front of her so that the fire could cast enough light to try and see a path. Once she was sure, she found one, she motioned motioned for everyone else to follow her. "It is your fault."

"Okay, enough," Asami shouted. Korra paused, one of her feet in the air, before slowly setting it back onto the ground. Mako and Bolin immediately stopped walking. They looked in between the two women before taking a giant step back. "Just say it."

"Say what?" Korra asked coolly.

"Whatever is on your mind," she insisted. "You said that as the Avatar your emotions control the Spirit World. Well, we're in some kind of a monsoon in a cave so obviously something is bothering you. Just say it."

"You want me to say it?" Korra turned on her heel. She glared at Asami before walking over and standing right in front of her. Her head was titled back a bit so she could fully look into the taller woman's face. "Fine. I'm annoyed that I'm wasting my time."

"On what?" Asami demanded.

"This." Korra pointed to the ground. "Us." She then pointed in between the two of them. "Clearly you don't care about me anymore."

"That's bull-"

"No, it's not." Korra's voice cracked. Asami took a small step back and regarded the shorter woman. "You lied about the mark on your back, you threw yourself into your work, you drank and drank and drank to avoid your problems, you kissed Varrick," she listed off.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Asami interjected. "I was drunk. It was a mistake."

"You kissed Varrick?" Bolin repeated.

"Not now," the two girls yelled. Mako punched Bolin in the shoulder as he flinched and moved to hide behind his brother.

"You lied about kissing him, and then threw it back in my face," Korra continued.

"I already apologized for that," Asami said. She titled her head back to try and keep her tears from spilling down her cheeks. "Korra, please," she whimpered.

"That's not the point." The Avatar's voice softened a little bit. However, her eyes were still filled with anger. "The point is that you wouldn't talk to me about it. No matter how much I asked, you kept saying everything is fine."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"How do you think I feel now?" Korra asked while throwing her arms in the air. She dragged both of her hands through her hair and down to the back of her neck. She then grabbed Asami by her shoulders and started to shake her. "Look, no matter how bad things in your life may go, you always put other people's problems before yours, and that's something I admire about you," she cleared her throat before continuing, "but sometimes you have to focus on yourself."

"That's what the proposal was for," Asami insisted. "I was focusing on myself."

"No, you were focusing on work," she shot back.

"So, I have to work. Big deal?" she yelled. "I've always worked. I like it. This isn't about trying to fix the company. I feel important." Asami pinched the bride of her nose. "I'm not the Avatar, or a firebending detective, or an earthbending athlete and mover star," she listed. "I've accomplished so many things since I was nineteen and I don't want anyone to take that away from me."

"So what about, Mako?" Korra asked softly. Asami was startled at how fast she went in and out of her emotions. Up before she was poisoned, it was rare to see Korra stray from her usual confident self.

"What about him?" Asami asked.

"How did I get pulled into this?" he demanded while walking up to them. Korra rolled her eyes before scoffing.

"You sure seemed cozy with her a few minutes ago," she explained. "And don't think I forgot about the moment before leaving and when you were in the hospital." Korra turned back towards Asami and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're still interested in him aren't you?" she demanded.

"Like, hell, I am," Asami shouted.

"Gee, thanks," Mako mumbled.

"Mako," she groaned.

"Do you want to get back together with him? Just say the word." Korra threw her arms into the air and took a step back. She then motioned between Asami and Mako before shrugging.

"No." Asami groaned. "Korra, why do you have to be so stubborn and throw a tantrum? Why couldn't you just talk to me so we can work through it? Why do you have to pick a fight?"

"Seriously? I-" Before Korra could say anything else, a wild monkey spirit jumped into their circle. It let out a loud call before starting to pick at its fur. Mako, Korra, and Asami looked down at the monkey. The three of them looked at each other, sharing a look of confusion. After a split second they started to laugh.

The wind and the rain instantly stopped. Asami looked over at Korra and bit her lip. She smiled shyly. Korra brushed some of her hair behind her hear and sighed. "Asami, listen-"

"We just needed to get things off of our chests," Asami said with a shrug. "I said hurtful things to you and you said hurtful things to me. We're even."

"We shouldn't be." Korra walked over and grabbed her hand. "Asami, I-"

"Oh, look," Bolin cooed. "It's so cute." The monkey spirit quickly turned around to face him. Bolin let out a loud gasp when he noticed that the monkey spirit didn't have eyes, a nose, or a mouth. _"The monkey has no face!"_

"Bolin, be quiet!" Mako ordered. Asami noticed Korra tensing up.

"Everyone, be stoic now!" The tone in her voice sent shivers down Asami's spine.

"Why?" she whispered.

"It's Koh," the Avatar darkly answered.

"Who's Koh?" Bolin whimpered.

"The face stealer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the very end of this story. Only a few chapters left!


	17. XVI

"He's going to steal my face?" Bolin shouted. Korra quickly ran over to him and wrapped an arm around the back of his head, bringing her forearm across his mouth.

"Bolin, I am being dead serious right now," she hissed. " _Do not_ say anything and _do not_ make an expression that you can't easily hold." He nodded quickly with wide eyes. Korra changed her expression to the one she had made when he and Mako dressed up in "disguise" in goggles and rain ponchos back at the Misty Palms Oasis.

Bolin donned the same expression. Asami and Mako took note and created the same face as well. Korra turned and noticed an opening in a rock wall. It was dimly lit and a few feet in opened up into a bigger room.

"I'm going to go in," she announced. "Bolin, you and Mako stay out here and keep Asami safe," she instructed. She handed the glider to Asami who quickly took it. "This way if something happens to me, she can still get out safely."

Asami held the glider tightly in her hands before taking a step forward. "I want to come with you," she declared.

"Are you crazy?" Asami fought the urge to laugh. Korra's voice rose in as she questioned the engineer's sanity but her face remained the same. Only the slightest twitch of the corner of her lips showed her amusement in the otherwise dark setting. "Your electric glove won't do much to him."

"But, you said the Spirit World acts off your emotions," Asami reminded her. Korra slapped herself on the forehead, silently cursing herself for admitting that fact because it kept being thrown back into her face. "What if we fell down here on purpose? What if he knows how to find my parents spirits?"

"You're still recovering." Korra said slowly. "You can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Asami snapped. The two held their gaze with each other. Korra gave up her expression-less face and groaned. Bolin flinched. Asami raised an eyebrow before quickly blinking and going back to her expressionless look.

"In that case, everyone come with me," she sighed. Asami nodded and took a step forward. Korra quickly put her arm out. "You walk behind me with Mako and Bolin. If I tell you to run, run. I need your word."

"I got it." Asami said. Korra regarded her for a few more seconds before nodding back.

"Let's go," she ordered. Korra led the group as Mako and Bolin followed behind her, with Asami bringing up the rear, clutching Korra's glider to her chest. They walked down the small pathway into the open room.

A few steps in, Korra tense up. Mako and Bolin immediately moved to shield Asami as a bug-like creature slowly slipped out of the shadows. Asami felt the corner of her eye twitch as Koh fully appeared.

She may be the CEO of a big company, an engineer, and a pilot, but one thing she has never been able to handle are insects. It didn't matter what kind of insect it was. If it had more than two legs and moved quickly, and quietly, she didn't like them at all. Asami let out a slow breath as her hands began to shake.

"I was wondering when you'd come back, Avatar," Koh said slowly. He had the face of the monkey they had seen a few moments ago.

"How did you know I was the Avatar?" Korra's voice echoed in the room.

"Well, the past few Avatar's have been men and it was only time for a female to come," he answered. "They're a big part of my collection. They're easier to scare." He quickly swooped around and placed his face next to Asami's. She jumped slightly but still kept her expression. "This young girl doesn't seem stable enough," he commented. "It's been a while since I've added a face to my collection." Mako reached out and placed a hand on her wrist, rubbing his thumb in small circles. "What do you need help with?"

"We're looking for Asami's parent's spirits," Bolin answered.

"Why should I help?" The centipede blinked and changed to the face of a blue kabuki mask. He slithered around to face Korra again. His centipede body slithered on the ground in a circle, causing the four to walk closer towards each other.

"She needs to complete her recovery and facing her parents may be the step in the right direction."

"People who are non-benders that dare step into the Spirit World don't usually come to me," Koh said. "They tend to stay away."

"You have been around longer, so you may be able to point us in the right direction

Asami swallowed hard before walking up. "My father recently passed away and there is a chance that he is here in the Spirit World.

"The inventor," Koh said slowly. "It was originally his designs that helped create those machines that messed with the spirit vines."

"In a way, I guess," she agreed.

"So, why would I help the daughter of a monster?" Koh moved to his full height. The centipede head blinked and in the place of a kabuki mask was the head of a monatar.

Asami gasped. Koh quickly turned and faced her but paused when she had her face buried into Korra's neck. She was gripping Korra tightly on the arm. The glider fell to the floor with a loud clack. Her nails had begun to dig in a bit. Korra forced herself not to wince.

"Smart girl," Koh said slowly. "You're a lot faster than I thought you'd be for a non-bender, and a non-spiritual person."

"Leave her alone," Korra demanded.

"Spirits, here, can come and go as they please." He wrapped his body around their feet tighter. Bolin let out a noise as he lost his balance. He slammed into Korra's and Asami's back. Mako reached out and grabbed the two by their collars before pulling them to straighten back up. Koh stared at them before continuing. "They are free to roam where they like; controllers of their own life and free will like the dragon that controls the skies."

"Dragon?" Mako repeated, confused.

"Dragon!" Korra exclaimed. She instantly changed her expression as Koh turned towards her. "We need to find Iroh," she explained. "We will be going now." Korra picked up her glider and forced Asami's nails out of her arm before pulling her close and leading the group out of the smaller cave.

"You remind me of your past life," Koh hissed after them. "I will add you to my collection one day, Avatar."

"You're going to have to wait a long time for that, Koh," she called over her shoulder.

After exiting the small cave, Korra picked Asami up and airbent them up and out of the opening they had fallen in to. Mako appeared a second later after propelling himself forward with airbending. Bolin arrived next as he pushed himself up with the use of his earth bending. Together, he and Korra earthbent the ground back to its original state.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked quietly. Asami nodded but stayed quiet. She slowly slid her pack off of her shoulders before lowering herself to the ground. "Let's set up for the night," she suggested. "Or, I guess what we would call night. Bolin, you stay here with her while Mako and I go find some firewood."

"You know," Asami said as soon as the two left. Bolin took a seat next to her. "I never told anyone this but I'm terrified of bugs," she said with a small laugh.

"So?" he asked with a shrug. "I'm not too fond of mice-weasels."

"Yeah, but I'm this big powerful public figure who started to run a company at the age of nineteen." She scoffed. "Although, now it all sounds so trivial."

"Future Industries will succeed," Bolin insisted. "I know it will. President Raiko is just trying to bring up his approval stats."

"I don't know if I want to go back to Future Industries," she admitted. Asami started to pluck blades of grass out of the ground. She brushed her ponytail off of her shoulder and titled her head to the side, her bangs covered her right eye.

"But, you like all of that stuff."

"I do." She nodded. "But it is causing me more grief than I need. It reminds me too much of everything I lost. Maybe that's why I really wanted the proposal." She suddenly gasped and turned towards him with wide eyes. "It is why I really wanted the proposal. To turn things from something I lost to something I gained."

"It makes sense," Bolin said quietly. "but did you really have to push us all away?" He stretched his legs out and leaned back on his hands. "I know I work in the Earth Kingdom now and Mako goes back and forth between Republic City and Ba Sing Se but you knew we'd be there for you."

"I didn't want to," she said quietly. "I just didn't want to trouble you all. Basically, it was better, for me, to not let you all worry about my problems."

"Will Team Avatar ever really be like old times?" he asked. Asami looked up at the sky. The shades of blue faded to a light purple. Stars started to dot the sky. Bolin followed her gaze and let out a soft whistle.

"I don't think so, and that's not really a bad thing," Asami admitted. "It is just showing us that we're growing up and changing, but we'll never stop being friends."

"But you and Korra are broken up," Bolin reminded her.

"Which is something I regret."

"I think she does too," he said quietly. Asami scooted over so that she was pressed into Bolin's side. She rested her head on his shoulder as the two continued to look up at the night sky. She slowly relaxed and closed her eyes as she was lulled into a serene state by his steady breathing.

"Are we interrupting something?" Korra said, playfulness laced with every word. Asami and Bolin turned and watched as Mako and Korra walked up with their hands full of firewood.

"We're just enjoying a nice night," Bolin answered with a soft smile. "Catching up."

"Well, we ran into some company and invited him to join us for some of his special tea," Korra said. As she stepped to the side, Asami heard herself gasp as she locked eyes with a gently smiling Iroh, holding a steaming teapot in one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but it is leading up to two long ones. I'm getting sad that this story is almost over, but I have a new story idea that will have Korra as the main focus dealing with her own demons in a self-destructive way, kind of like this one. No, it won't be another Asami taking care of Korra while she's poisoned story, but something different. I hope you all will continue to follow to the end which is coming soon.


	18. XVII

"Iroh," Asami whispered as she got to her feet. "I've read so much about you. You were someone I've always wanted to meet." She gave him a quick bow.

"You are very sweet," Iroh said as he settled onto the ground, "but there is no need to bow to me. A handshake or a hug will is suitable." Iroh peered closely at Asami as she straightened back up. "And you look like you could use a hug."

Asami sat down next to him and relaxed in his embrace. Korra earthbent a clearing and created a ring of rocks around it, before helping Mako firebent the wood to start their fire. Korra then pulled some utensils out of her pack and metal bent it to form a stand so that Iroh could set his tea pot on it above the flame.

"So, if you're dead, why are you here?" Bolin asked slowly. Mako swatted him on the back of his head as he passed to retrieve his pack. "I just meant, why isn't he haunting his grandson or something?"

"I chose to come," Iroh said simple. Asami stared at him in fascination. "I decided to leave my physical body behind." The tea pot whistled loudly. Iroh pulled five tea cups out of his robes before passing them out. He removed the pot form the flame and started to pour everyone a helping of tea.

"Is there a chance my parents could have done the same?" she asked. Iroh turned towards her and smiled warmly.

"Everyone has a choice. It is not what we do in our lives that decide where we end up. It is our own free will and how we reflect on our past as look towards our future." Asami nodded slowly as she listened to his words. "You know, you remind me of a woman named June I had met once. Very fiery and was only out to help herself, especially when it came to money. Do you have a relative named June?"

"Not that I know of." Asami shrugged. "I don't know too much about my family." Iroh reached into one of the folds of his robe and pulled out a small pai sho tile. "Hey, that's the White Lotus piece," she exclaimed when she noticed the object in his hand.

"You play pai sho?" Iroh asked.

"I love it." Asami looked down into her tea cup. She gazed at the ripples of the surface. "My father and I used to play."

"You think you came from a broken family," Iroh said as he looked at the tile in his hand. "Let me tell you something. No one's family is broken. It just isn't completed yet. It looks like you have a pretty decent family right here, although you are searching for two members." He placed the tile back into his robe.

"How did you meet Iroh, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"When I first entered the Spirit World and got separated from Jinora, we kind of stumbled into each other." Korra's voice was muffled by her tea cup. She titled her head back and drank the rest of her tea. She let out a sigh and happily licked her lips. "Aang was so lucky to have the opportunities to share your tea."

"I remember that." Iroh stroked his beard. "You were carrying a small dragon-bird spirit. You were so scared and full of such doubt."

"Well, I caused chaos among my people, of course I was filled with doubt," Korra admitted. She looked down at her hands. "Plus, I was worried about how I'd be able to face Tenzin without bringing his daughter back to him. He trusted me."

"A lot of people trust you, and they know that you're as human as the rest of us," Iroh said gently. "Sometimes you make mistakes."

"Sometimes?" Mako snorted. Korra rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. The two smiled.

Asami giggled into her palm. She waited patiently as Mako and Bolin were served tea before holding her cup out for a second helping. "This is delicious."

"If you like this then you should travel to Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom and visit my old tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. I left a lot of recipes there. That is, if it's still standing after the riots from the Earth Queen assassination."

"Prince Wu and Suyin Beifong from Zaofu have been working to make the Earth Kingdom rebuild," Mako explained. "I'm sure once things really get rolling then it'll re-open."

"Sounds like a perfect vacation spot," Bolin added.

"When would we have the time?" Asami questioned.

"Time," Korra repeated. "Time is irrelevant here. Except at the Tree of Time." She gasped and smacked herself on the forehead. "We should go there. "

"The Tree of Time is the focal point of the entire Spirit World," Iroh explained. "It is tapped into the most Spiritual Energy."

Bolin stood up and gazed at the tree line. He scanned the tops of the trees but paused when he noticed something standing over top of it in the far distance. "It's going to take forever to get there," he said.

"Not if you have a ride." Iroh smiled. "Luckily I brought a friend along." He lifted two fingers to his mouth and blew hard. A harsh whistle filled the air. A few seconds later a roar filled their ears. A red, yellow, and purple dargon-bird spirit flew over top of the tree line and landed on the ground a few feet away from them.

Korra let out a shout of excitement. She placed her tea cup onto the gorund before rushing over to the dragon-bird spirit. "Hi, it's good to see you again." Korra leaned against the dragon-bird spirit's flank. She chuckled as its breathed caused her to move up and down.

"Do you remember me?"

The dragon-spirit let out a soft growl. "He's responding well to you," Iroh commented.

"I think I'll name him, Falcon," she declared.

"Falcon?" Mako repeated.

"You got a better name?" Korra asked. She walked over to Falcon's head before wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his fur and relaxed underneath his warmth. After pulling away she rubbed his beak. Korra frowned and moved her ear a bit closer to his beak as he let out a loud roar. "He says he can take all of us," she explained to the group. "Asami, this trip is for you. What do you think?"

Everyone turned in her direction. Asami walked over to Falcon and lightly placed her hand on his beak next to Korra's. She looked into his eye. Falcon looked back before slightly moving his head to nuzzle her leg. "Let's go," Asami declared. "We can stay there for the night…or whatever time of day this is. We can take up shelter with the tree."

Korra water bent the fire out before handing Iroh his tea pot and cups. He slipped them it into a fold of his robes before crossing his arms over his chest. She and Mako gathered everyone's packs before helping them up onto Falcon's back. Korra stood next to Falcon, letting Bolin use her thigh as a step while Mako was on Falcon's back, reaching for his hands to pull him up.

"I'll meet you there," Iroh said before disappearing in a flash of red.

Asami was one of the last to climb up on Falcon's back. Korra held her hand out to her. She took a hold of it, and hoisted herself on Korra's thigh. She forced herself not to flush as Korra placed her hands onto Asami's hips and gave her a huge lift. Mako easily scooped Asami into his arms and set her on Falcon's back.

After double checking everything, Korra airbent herself up onto Falcon's back and dug her knees into his sides, instructing him to take off. Falcon quickly took off into the air. Korra grabbed at his fur to balance herself while Asami, Mako, and Bolin wrapped their arms around each other's waists to keep themselves together.

The flight was pretty short. Falcon dipped and curled his way across the vast sky.

"I have to admit: now that it isn't being attacked, the Spirit World is a beautiful place," Mako said while looking at the ground below as the passed.

"Why do you think Asami and I took our vacation here?" Korra called over her shoulder. Asami smiled at the memory and tightened her grip around the Avatar's waist as they neared the tree. Iroh appeared at the roots of the Tree of Time and waved his arms to give Falcon a landing point. Falcon let out a loud roar before aiming towards the ground. He waved his wings towards the ground to slow himself down before resting at the base of the tree.

"Asami, this is the tree of time," Iroh explained. "It binds together the Phsyical and Spirit Worlds together." Korra slid off of Falcon's back. She reached her arms up and grabbed Asami's hips before helping her to the ground. The two stumbled a bit over the roots of the Time Tree. Their lips brushed lightly against each others.

"Sorry," Asami quickly apologized. "But thank you for helping me down." She smiled graciously. Korra nodded before helping Mako and Bolin down as well.

"Vaatu was held here before Unaalaq released him," Mako added.

"It is at the exact center between the Southern and the Northern Spirit World Portals." Iroh grunted softly as he slipped down Falcon's long tail. He brushed off his robes before patting the dragon-bird spirit's flank.

"So shouldn't the new Spirit Portal in Republic City be here?" Bolin asked.

"You'd think that, but this tree has been here for thousands and thousands of years," Iroh answered with a shrug. "It wouldn't move just because a new portal opened. I think it is where new spirits would first emerge if they choose to leave their physical bodies behind to venture here."

"So you think I can find my mom and dad here?" Asami asked.

Korra took Asami by the hand and led her up the roots of the tree, and inside the opening. Asami let out a light gasp as she peered inside the hollow room. She bent down and touched the roots, surprised at how soft it felt. Korra led them into the middle. They both slipped off their packs. "Let's try to meditate," Korra suggested while lowering herself to the ground. Asami did the same, but eyed the Avatar as she got comfortable. "I know what you're thinking, and I'll guide you through it," she said as she crossed her legs.

"Okay, how does this work?"

Korra shifted her legs so they were in the lotus position. "Do what I do. The lotus position is the most simple and most common position to meditate in." She waited patiently as Asami followed her instructions. "Try to keep your back straight. It may feel a bit uncomfortable but slouching will make things harder. Try to relax as well." Korra smiled softly as Asami took a deep breath. She positioned herself into the right stance and then looked over at Korra.

Korra nodded once before pressing her fists together. Asami did the same, but frowned a few moments later. She then placed her hands into her lap and laced her fingers together. She took another deep breath. "Good!" Asami jumped when she heard Korra's words of encouragement.

"Meditating is all about your breathing; your own breathing," Korra continued. "Of course, I can still guide you if you'd like. Or would you want to try it on your own?"

Asami forced herself to look into Korra's eyes. She expected the Avatar to look away, but was surprised as Korra's eyes softened a bit. "I trust you," Asami muttered. "You can guide me."

"Focus on your breathing," Korra said softly. "Just relax and try to empty your mind." Asami took in a quick deep breath before relaxing. She let her leg muscles relax into the ground. A dragon-bee spirit flittered by her ear. She rapidly shook her head. The buzzing quickly went away. Asami forced her eyes to shut tighter and focused back on her breathing. She targeted her attention on the rise and fall of her chest.

The buzzing sound retuned. Asami grunted as she turned her head this way and that to get rid of the spirit. She felt it's tiny feet land on her nose. She blew hard out of her nostrils before shaking her head harder. A second later, she let out a cry, before opening her eyes and waving at her face. Korra opened her eyes a few seconds later and watched as Asami shooed the spirit away.

"This isn't working," Asami said. She rubbed her forehead before slumping forward.

"Take my hands," Korra held her palms out. Asami looked at them before looking up at Korra. She licked her lips before placing her hands into hers. She sucked in a harsh breath when she felt the familiar warmth. Korra traced her thumbs on the back of Asami's hands.

"Breathe with me," Korra said gently. She then closed her eyes and started to breathe in a rhythem. Asami watched for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and following her example. "Try to empty your mind, but also focus on the energy you're looking for."

Asami felt herself sinking. She tried hard not to make any sudden movements. She took a deep breath, focusing on past memories of her parents. She started to say a mantra in her head: my parents. She sunk faster and deeper. She gasped, but didn't hear a sound come out of her mother. She didn't even hear Korra's voice anymore. She didn't hear or feel anything, except focused on her mantra.

A light appeared through the darkness. Gradually it grew bigger and bigger. It stayed at a distance for a second, and then careened towards her. Before she could get a good idea of what the light was, imaged flashed across her mind.

_"Daddy, I said I was sorry."_

_"I shouldn't have to tell you every day!"_

Asami felt dread wash over her body.

_"How's my little firefly doing this morning?"_

The light got more intense. She started to relax as it formed into a small ball. It floated in front of her before disappearing. She was enveloped in darkness again before she felt a warm tingle in her chest.

_"Look, dad, I fixed the radio!"_

_"Asami, that's great! You take after your old man!"_

The warmth started to wash over her body. She felt it in her cheeks, and her fingertips, and her toes.

_"May I have some makeup, mommy?"_

_"Why do you want some?"_

_"So I can be pretty, like you."_

It spread down her throat, to her stomach, and washed all of the way into her feet.

_"Do you think mom is still watching over us, daddy?"_

_"I'd like to think so. I loved her so much."_

_"I loved her too. I love you, daddy."_

_"I love you, Asami."_

Once the warmth enveloped her whole body, Asami felt nothing. She wasn't sure if she were floating or sitting. She couldn't smell anything, feel anything, or hear anything. She wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. Asami was surrounded by a nice and quiet calm.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and faced Korra. The darker girl leaned forward. Asami caught her breath and didn't break her eye contact as she leaned in closer. Korra reached up and wiped at her cheek. Asami hadn't noticed she had begun to cry until she felt Korra's familiar warmth on her face.

"Did that help?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded. She reached up and grabbed Korra's hand as it retreated. "I saw flashes," she whispered.

"Memories." The Avatar ran her thumb across Asami's cheek before pulling her hand back. "Yes, the tree can do that. It helped me remember everything after that Dark Spirit attacked me when I was trying to stop the Civil War."

"My father wasn't as bad as I remember," Asami whispered. She sniffed and dabbed at the inside corners of her eyes. "I wish I could talk to him."

"Asami," a soft voice called out. Asami gasped and looked at the opening in the Tree of Time. She turned back to Korra before climbing to her feet.

"Maybe you can," Korra muttered as she followed the engineer out of the hole. She paused and lifted a hand to cover her eyes, shielding herself from the bright sun. Asami paused when she was her father, Hiroshi Sato, standing on a few of the roots to the Tree of Time. He looked much more calm and gentle in the Spirit World. He was still wearing the clothes he was last seen in.

"Dad!" Asami cried. She took a few steps forward. She reached out her hand. Hiroshi slipped his palm into hers. She gasped lightly as she felt his warmth. A few tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "You're actually here," she choked. "I…I didn't think…you would-"

"I wasn't too sure either, but I was given a chance," Hiroshi explained. He squeezed her hand. "Everything I have ever wanted is with me here."

"Everything," she repeated. Asami felt a light hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A mixture of jasmine, burning firewood, and vanilla instantly calmed her. Asami placed her empty hand on top of the one on her shoulder before turning halfway. "Mom?"

"It's so good to see you," Yasuko said with a warm smile. Asami let out a soft cry before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. She buried her head into her mother's neck before sobbing.

Bolin sniffed loudly. He threw himself into Mako's arms and started to bawl. Mako, stiffly, patted him on the back while looking over at Korra. The Avatar shrugged in return before smiling.

"My work here is done," Iroh said quietly. He turned towards Korra before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a white lotus tile from pai sho before placing it into her palm. He gently curled her fingers around it. "It may look like this family is complete, but there are two members that need to reconcile," he said softly. "Only then, will the lotus bud bloom."

Korra opened her palm and looked at the tile. She then looked over at Asami, who was smiling up at her mother. Yasuko was gently cupping her daughter's cheek in one hand, and brushing her hair out of her face with the other. Then she used her wrist to wipe away some of her smudged makeup. Korra closed her hand over the tile once again, before nodding.

"Thank you, Iroh," Korra said sincerely.

"Your friend is smart." Iroh nodded over to Asami. "She is probably the brightest young woman this world will ever see. I would like to play her in pai sho one day."

"I think that can be arranged."

Iroh nodded once more before walking down the roots of the Tree of Time. He reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a pai sho board. He stooped down and placed it by Hiroshi's feet. "I'll get this later," he said to him. He glowed a bright red before disappearing.

Asami took her mother's hand and pulled her forward. "This is my mom, Yasuko," she announced. "Mom, these are my friends. Mako and his brother, Bolin." Mako gave a stiff wave. Bolin lifted his head out of Mako's neck, sniffed really loudly, and smiled at her before beginning to bawl once more. Asami smiled brightly as she pulled her mom by the hand. "And this is Korra. My best friend. I don't think I'd be here without her."

"If only we were able to meet you under different circumstances," Korra said as she held out her hand. Yasuko nodded once before placing her hand into Korra's and shaking it up and down.

"Dad," Asami said quietly. She slipped her hand out of her mother's before facing her father. She took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you. About a lot of stuff."

"I know," Hiroshi said with a nod. "There's a nice clearing over here. Let's play." He picked up Iroh's discarded pai sho board and motioned her to follow him.

"Avatar Korra, may I speak with you?" Yasuko asked. She motioned towards the opening in the Tree of Time's trunk.

"You know my title?" Korra's eyebrows rose in shock.

"I know a lot about you. Would you indulge me?"

"Yes ma'am."


	19. XVIII

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Korra asked as they entered the opening in the Tree o Time. Yasuko moved to take a seat on the ground. Korra unwrapped her fur pelt and smoothed it out on the tree trunk before motioning for Asami's mother to sit on it.

"You really care about my daughter, right?" Yasuko asked. Korra took a seat opposite of her and nodded rapidly.

"She's my best friend," Korra answered.

"Asami is very special," she explained. "As a little girl, I knew she was destined to do great things. She was so smart and soaked everything in like a sponge." Yasuko smiled softly at the memories.

"Do you blame your husband for what he did in the past?" Korra asked quietly.

Yasuko took in a sharp breath. She exhaled slowly before nodding. "Yes, but he has been and always will be the love of my life." She brushed some of her bangs out of her hair. "If I were still alive and it had happened, I would have removed myself and her from the situation, but that doesn't mean I would stop loving him," she explained slowly. "Hiroshi isn't an evil person. He just let his anguish get the better of him. It is like how people change when they're desperate for money that they will do anything to get it." Korra nodded in understanding. "He thought causing other people pain would make his pain go away. It was not how I wanted my daughter to be raised. In the end, it caused her to have some trust issues. I assume you've dealt with that lately?"

"Yes, I have," she admitted. Korra felt her cheeks redden. She pretended to swat at imaginary spirits near her face as an excuse to calm herself down and rub the redness away. "She used to tell me everything and now-"

"She's ashamed of how she may look in your eyes."

"She did say she wanted me to see her as being perfect."

"In the end, though, I have to admit that she is very strong, very independent, and will go after what she wants when she wants it," Yasuko said quietly. "She is very headstrong and calculated. That's why I think you're a good match for her."

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter can be stubborn, but she has flourished under your friendship even after all of the things my husband has done. I think you're her last tether to keeping her wits about her," Yasuko said carefully. "She thinks very highly of you. To her, you're her family."

Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out the white lotus tile that Iroh had given her a few moments ago. She flipped it in between her fingers before rubbing her thumb over the cool piece. "Yasuko, I'm in love with your daughter."

"I just want my daughter to be happy," she answered with a smile. "And you do that for her. Take care of her for me."

"I promise, I will."

\---

"I've never beaten you before," Asami said as she and her father took a seat in a clearing. She rubbed her hands up and down her legs as her father set up the board. He pointed to her, indicating that she could take the first move. She pushed a piece forward.

"There's a first time for everything," Hiroshi commented while moving one of his pieces. Asami picked up a tile and placed it in a new position on the board. He then took another turn. The two were enveloped in the game, that they weren't sure how much had passed.

"So are we playing to play or to doge the subject as to why I'm really here?" Asami broke the silence. She was staring at the board as she contemplated her next turn.

"We're playing so I can try to make things more comfortable as we talk about it," Hiroshi answered. "I'm not dodging anything."

"Did you love mom?" Asami picked up a piece and moved to place it in a new spot. She paused and scanned the board once more, before moving it back.

"Of course."

"Do you love me?" she moved a different piece on the board and set it down with a firm hand. Hiroshi flinched at the movement. He gazed down at the pai sho game, trying to determine his next move. Asami curled her hands into fists at the pregnant pause between his turn and his answer.

"Yes."

"Then how can you beat someone you love?" he hummed to himself. Hiroshi tapped his kneecap while tilting his head to the left and to the right, trying to find a place to move a tile. "Please, look at me," Asami begged. Hiroshi slowly looked up and forced himself to gaze into his daughter's watery eyes. "Hitting someone isn't a sign of affection."

"In some cases it can be," he chuckled. Asami bit the inside of her cheek and frowned.

"But not in my case," she insisted. "I trusted you growing up. You were supposed to protect me."

"That's why I enrolled you in those self defense courses," Hiroshi answered. "You excelled very well. I was very proud of you."

"Yes, and they were very helpful," Asami admitted, "but I shouldn't have had to use it to save me from my own father." She punched herself in her "Did you miss mom that much that you had to see me as an enemy as well?"

"No, I missed you mother so much that I was caught up with power. Amon made it seem like getting rid of benders would help me deal with your mother's death. In the end, it didn't bring her back but I felt like it was making a difference."

"You tried to hurt me, again."

"I tried to do a lot of things that I'm not proud of." Hiroshi nodded in agreement.  
That's why I tried to make it up to you all with the fight against Kuvira. I thought, my actions would be able to help ease some things I did."

"You didn't deserve to die."

"No, but I deserved to be free, and so do you," Hiroshi answered. "Asami, I don't deserve to be forgiven for anything, but I do think it's time for you to take the steps to continue on in life. I can see that you are doing amazing things for Republic City and I don't want you to lose any of it. I don't want you to lose yourself."

"I think I already have," she whimpered.

"You just took a stumble. If anyone can take over the company and change the world for the better it would be you. You're my greatest creation. It's time you give the world your brilliant mind." Asami felt a few tears slide down her cheek. He reached out and wiped them away with her thumb. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I love you, Asami."

"I love you too, Dad," she leaned over the board and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just wish we had more time. I wish I gave you more of my time."

"I understand why you didn't, but we have time now. You can come and see me whenever you want." Hiroshi wrapped her in an embrace before kissing the top of her head. "I would like to play again."

"Good," Asami said as she pulled away. She sniffed before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "It'll give me another chance to try and beat you."

"I look forward to it," Hirshoi answered quietly. They picked up the pai sho pieces and the game board before climbing to her feet. Asami held her father's hand as they walked back in the direction of the Tree of Time. Neither of them said a word except, to make sure they really enjoyed each other's company.

"I need to talk to you," Korra said as soon as Asami returned to the Tree of Time with her father. Yasuko walked to her husband's side and took his hand in hers. Mako and Bolin were sitting a few feet away playing a game of cards. They looked up when they noticed the two girls before returning their attention back to their card game.

"We'll be here when you get back," Mako called over his shoulder.

"Get back from where?" Korra asked.

"Wherever it is you two need to go to work things out," Bolin answered.

Korra titled her head in confusion as Asami grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the Tree of Time. She paused before quickly running back and giving her father and mother one last hug. "I'll be back to visit you again soon. I promise," she said.

Yasuko placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. Asami smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand. She gave them a small wave before hurrying back over to Korra. "Let's go," she insisted.

"Where?" Korra asked. "You were the one who was pulling me."

"You pick."

Korra tapped her chin in thought. A rustling sound from the bushes caught her attention. She looked over in the general direction and peered into the thickets. Two firedragonfly spirits flew from one push to another. Korra looked over at Asami and saw her eyes widen in fascination once she spotted the spirits. Korra took a hold of Asami's hand before closing her eyes.

Asami let out a soft cry of discomfort as she felt the ground jerk from underneath her sheet. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed onto Korra, before burying her face into her chest. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and muttered soothing words into her ears. "You're okay, now," she said as their feet touched something solid.

"Warn me next time before you do that," Asami whimpered into Korra's chest. She pulled her head up and gaped at the new scenery. She and Korra were standing on a dock overlook a giant light purple lake. The sky was a rich blue speckled with what looked like stars, but were actually spirits reflecting off of the sunlight.

"Here, sit down," Korra said gently.

Asami groaned as she lowered herself down onto the docks. Once her dizziness went away she slipped her shoes and thigh high socks off before dipping her feet into the water. She shivered as the cool liquid splashed up around her calves. Korra slipped off her boots before sitting down at the end of the dock next to Asami and putting her feet into the water. The two sat quietly, looking up at the spirits as they crossed the sky. Numerous times, Korra would turn to Asami to say something. At the same time, Asami would start speaking. The two would laugh out of nervousness but then urge the other to say something before sitting in silence once more.

"Did you and your dad work things out?" Korra asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I think things will be better from here on out," she answered. "How was your talk with my mom?"

"Very helpful," Korra said. "Asami, I wasn't mad about your drinking, or Mako, or any of that," she started. "I was just mad because I didn't think you were as interested in…what we are, as I am," she admitted.

Asami raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and lightly brushed her shoulder again Korra's, causing the girl to rock a bit from side to side. "What would make you think that?" she questioned.

Korra swallowed slowly as her cheeks started to turn a light pink. She picked her feet up out of the water before drawing her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them before turning her head to rest her right cheek on her kneecaps. She gazed at Asami with her bright blue eyes. Asami forced herself to not break eye contact. "When I told you that I loved you, you didn't say it back," she whispered. Her voice cracked a bit.

"Oh."

"The only other person I said that to was Mako, he said it back." Korra shrugged. "But, the first time, I had admitted my feelings to him he said he was confused about you and then I kissed him," she explained. "It wasn't a denial but it still hurt. It doesn't feel good to not have your feeling returned. I just thought you felt the same way." She then squeezed her eyes shut. "Now, I know how Bolin feels."

"Bolin?"

"He had a crush on me, and caught me kissing Mako when he was with you," Korra answered. "The good thing is we're still friends and he now has Opal." She frowned. "I owe him an apology.'

"Korra, the only reason I didn't say it back was because I didn't feel like I deserved it," Asami admitted.

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what she head just heard. "Of course you deserve it. Everyone deserves love."

"Well Mako cheated on me, twice, with you," Asami pointed out. She winked over at Korra to make sure there wasn't any malicious intent behind her jab. "My mother was killed when I was child and Kuvira killed my father. And now, Future Industries is going under. All of the things I love is constantly being taken away from me."

"I'm still here," Korra response. Asami bit her lip and looked over at her. "Not that I'm conceited. I'm not saying you love me. Although you could, cause we're friends and friends can love each other." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she continued.

"I have too many problems that even I can't deal with it. How would you be able to?"

"You have problems?" Korra scoffed. "I'm the Avatar, remember? If I'm not pulled in one direction, it's the other. I essentially have the fate of the world resting on my shoulders." Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm like President Raiko, but people actually like me."

Asami laughed. Korra smiled warmly at the sound. It had been a while since she heard the engineer genuinely laugh. "Yeah, but you can handle it so well. I had to have a drink to deal with my problems. Well, I did."

"So, you were ashamed that you loved me?" Korra asked slowly. Asami shook her head slowly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed Korra watching her locks nestle in its new position, with a somewhat annoyed look on her face. Korra then reached up and ran a hand through her short hair while slightly pouting.

"No, I was scared. I have a lot of baggage. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into," Asami said quietly. She held her breath and felt her heat begin to race as she watched Korra filter through what she just said. Confusion warped into a pondering expression, which turned into surprise, and then a glimmer of fear, before finally setting on understanding as her eyes slowly widened.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Korra asked. The chirping around them immediately stopped. The only sounds they were was the water splashing up on the banks and around the dock.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Asami asked playfully.

"I…well, I would like for you to say you want to be with me," Korra answered quietly. She started to twiddle her thumbs. "I mean, if that's what you're saying. I will take this as slow as you need it to go. I just want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy-"

"You make me happy," Asami interrupted. She placed her hand down on the dock before kicking her feet softly in the water. Korra placed her hands beside her on the docks and leaned back a bit. Their pinky fingers brushed against each other's.

Neither of them moved their fingers away. In fact, Asami slipped her hand into Korra's. She leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder.

"We need to head back to Mako and Bolin soon," Korra muttered. She leaned her head to the right so that her cheek rested on top of Asami's head. "But, I think we should wait until the sun sets. The Spirits put on a great firedragonfly show. I've always wanted to take you here on a date to see it. So, I think now is the perfect time."

"Me too," Asami answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not too happy with how Korra's talk with Yasuko went, but I am satisfied with Asami's and Hiroshi's. I re-wrote this chapter about six times before going with this idea. Please let me know what you all think. I know i have touched a heavy topic with abuse and some people may have had to deal with it in their lives. I don't know if anyone has every forgiven their abuser, so I don't know how that scene came across in this chapter. While this is fanfiction, I don't want to offend anyone so I apologize if i did.
> 
> Yasuko and the white lotus tile are basically connected with the idea of family and I wanted that to help propel the Korrasami reunion. I essentially wanted that talk be that Korra realized that she had reacted wrong to everything.
> 
> Now, as much as I hate to say this, but there is only one chapter left to this story. Thank you to everyone who has followed it. I do plan on writing a story similar like this but with Korra, which may also spurn a Mako and Bolin idea as well. But those are just in the planning stages.
> 
> AN 2: i got a guest review on my fanfiction.net posting of this story and decided to mention it here. The reviewer thought that Asami should give Korra tons of apologies for her cheating with Varrick. In response to that, I've had this whole story planned from the beginning and i am going to address the cheating thing again in the last chapter. I had Korra and Asami makeup in the Spirit World cause that's where they started. I haven't dropped the plot or made it too easy for Asami to be forgiven.


	20. Epilogue

Team Avatar stepped through the Spirit Portal, leading them back to Republic City. Asami shivered as a breeze picked up. The night sky glittered with stars. The street lamps glowed gently underneath the Harmony Tower and the Future Industries tower in the distance.

"Bolin, I have to say I'm impressed," Korra said while slapping him on the back. "I didn't think you would be able to keep straight face, but you were pretty stoic."

"I wouldn't say that," he muttered. Korra looked at him in confusion. "Let's just say, without too much information, that I'm glad my shirt is pretty long."

"How is that possible? You still give too much information with giving too much information."

Mako rubbed his eyes before muttering something about having to go to work. Not knowing how much time had passed, or what day it could be, he bid the group a soft farewell before walking in the direction of the police station. Bolin decided to retreat to Air Temple Island, but not before giving Asami a very big and very long hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her high into the air. Asami leaned her heat into his neck in response since her arms were pinned to her side by his.

"So, where are you headed?" Korra asked once they parted ways with the earthbender. "I'll walk you."

"Future Industries," Asami said while looking up at the tower in the distance. She nodded once before heading in it's general direction. Korra quickened her pace to keep up with her stride.

"This late?" she commented. "Or….early?"

"I need to talk to Varrick," she answered. "For a while, I saw Future Industries as my family. Well, my connection to my family. As much as I like working, I can't do it by myself."

"You're not doing it by yourself," Korra reminded her. "Varrick and Baatar Jr have taken over while you were gone."

"Yes, but as infuriating and annoying as he is, Varrick does know what he's doing," Asami admitted. "Don't tell him I said that," she added. Korra mimed zipping her lips closed. "I think I may have him take more control of the company."

"What?"

"Facing my problems and my relationships is more important to me right now than work. I can't have all of that pressure on me. It's a good move in the right direction." Asami felt her hand brush against Korra's as they walked side by side. She resisted the urge to slip her hand into Korra's. "This way, Varrick and I can split the work and delegate it out to everyone. Plus, I will have more time for vacations and to see people outside of my company. It'll be beneficial both physically and mentally." Asami took a hold of Korra's elbow and tugged lightly, signally her to stop walking.. Korra paused and looked over at her. ""Korra, I'm sorry. I'm really truly sorry."

"About?"

"Kissing Varrick." Korra lead Asami over to a set of stairs leading up to a closed building. She sat down and rested her forearms onto her knees and Asami sat down beside her. "For every mean thing I said to you. I owe you thousands of apologies. Drinking isn't an excuse to cover up. I cheated. I cheated on someone I really cared about just because I threw caution to the wind once." Asami's voice wavered as tears started to slide down her cheeks. Her breathing quickened as she began to speak faster and faster. "I was just looking for an out and unfortunately that was in a bottle and with Varrick. You of all people know I would never hurt you on purpose. You're amazing and don't deserve any of the pain I may have caused you-"

"Asami, try to calm down," Korra said gently while placing a hand on her shoulders. "You're going to hyperventilate."

Asami gulped in air. Korra rubbed small circles on her back, soothing her to relax. "Why are you being so calm about this?" she questioned. "Normally you'd be breaking things and yelling at the top of your lungs."

"You're right, I would," Korra agreed, "but would that make you feel any better?" Asami shook her head.

"I'd deserve it, though."

"It wouldn't be helpful. Besides, I need to see things from your point of view." Korra looked up at the night sky. "I know you were hurting and in a very dark place. You're right, drinking isn't an excuse, but I've been there. I know how dark it can get. I know how it looks like nothing good will come out of it." Korra took a deep breath. "Have I ever told you that I wanted to kill myself?"

"What?" Asami whispered.

"After I was poisoned." Korra nodded. Asami reached over and grabbed a hold of Korra's hands. "It was such a long process. There were days where I was in so much pain that I didn't want to go anywhere and do anything. Then those dark thoughts started to come. Does the world need me? Will people miss me if I'm gone? What if I just end the cycle? Being the Avatar is something I am very proud of and when I didn't have the ability to actually be it, it made me wonder what the point was in having an Avatar if people in the world continued to fight its existence."

Asami rubbed her palms along the back of Korra's hands. "I understand that dark place. With your father's death, making up plans to fix the city, and then having your repressed memories come back. There's only so much someone can take before cracking. Aang once said, _'When we are hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change'_."

"Like my dad," Asami muttered. "He was at his lowest point when my mom passed, so he was open to a change and Amon promised him that change. His despair caused the change in himself. Korra, thank you for telling me that. For telling me, how you actually felt through everything. I know it must have been hard."

"Asami, we were only together for a few months before this whole thing happened, but when we started it was when we were in the Spirit World. It was too perfect and I feel like we expected things to be the same when we got back, but the world can be an ass."

"Don't I know it," Asami scoffed.

"You were trying to rebuild your family's business while helping the city. That is a lot to take on even if you are dating the Avatar. I've heard stories from Katara about how she always supported Aang in his work but found herself lonely and looking for something more from time to time. It must be hard to live with and love someone who has such a big role in shaping people's lives and the world. What I am to benders if kind of like what you are to non-benders."

"That's sweet of you to say," she said softly. Korra smiled before reaching up and wiping a stray tear from Asami's cheek with her thumb.

"Asami, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if we didn't try and get past it. You were there for me in those two weeks when I just wanted everyone to stay away. I kept pushing and you pushed back. You didn't give up on me and I'm not going to give up on you.

"Our relationship isn't going to be the same though," Asami pointed out. "Taken from experience, once cheating is brought in, it will always plant a seed of doubt. Things will change."

"Yes, but that means we can finally try out a true relationship," Korra answered. "Our old one is in the past and now we can learn and grow as a couple with our real lives and duties instead of a fantasy place like the Spirit World." She noticed Asami shiver against the breeze. She lifted her arm up and Asami scooted over until she was pressed into her side. "I'm willing to try."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Asami said sincerely.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that," Korra said with a shrug. "Besides I think you may have suffered anyway. I mean, you did have to kiss Varrick," she joked.

"It actually wasn't that bad," she admitted.

"Really?" Korra asked. She raised an eyebrow before half smiling. "Who would you say is a better kisser, then? Me, Mako, or Varrick?"

Asami brought a hand up and placed it on the back of Korra's neck. She then leaned forward at the same time as she pushed Korra's head up a bit. She smiled into their kiss before pulling back. She wiped away her smudged lipstick from Korra's lips. "Who do you think?"

**-A Few Months Later-**

Asami and Korra were sitting at a small table in an outside seating area in Republic City. Asami was reading a fashion magazine as Korra was finishing up an ice cream cone. Chief Lin Beifong was patrolling the streets when she had spotted them and walked over. Asami looked up and smiled brightly at the chief of police before putting her magazine into one of the five bags she had by her feet. Korra shoved the rest of her ice cream into her mouth before greeting Lin around a mouthful of the dessert.

"I'm impressed, kid. Republic City is look better than it has in the past," Lin commented as she watched the reconstruction. Many hummingbird suits filled the air as they fluttered around two different parts of Republic City. A group was at the old site, working to salvage as many buildings as possible from Kuvira's attack. The metal glittered in the sunlight.

The other half of the group was on a new plot of land that was purchased by Future Global Industries, the new merger of Varrick Global Industries and Future Industries. Upon returning from their mission to the Spirit World, Asami had suggested the merger to Varrick so that they both wouldn't have to work as much as they had, and by pooling their resources, the combined budget with the two companies surpassed their expectations and made the project easier to be launched. Varrick at first wasn't too sure of the plan until Asami had mentioned a significant pay raise.

"Thanks to Varrick saving our proposal, this wouldn't have been done," Asami admitted. He and Zhu Li had public announced the Future Global Industries merger during a new proposal meeting they had set up with President Raiko, who, rumor has it, is very close to being impeached. All of the other companies with proposals didn't stand a chance, especially since Bolin, Asami's fantastic assistant, had reminded him that he had saved his life once even though Varrick was the one to carry out the plot.

"Yeah, but you can handle praise better than he can," Lin added.

"That is very true."

"So, when do you all leave?"

"As soon as Mako gets here from picking Bolin up from the ferry," Korra answered as she placed an arm around Asami's shoulders. Asami reached up and held onto Korra's forearm. "We're going to make a pit stop first to scatter her father's ashes."

"I think that is a good idea," Lin said quietly. She then reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out a newspaper. "While you were gone into the Spirit World, I receive this on my desk," she tossed a tabloid down onto the table. Asami picked it up and unfolded it. "Luckily this company is slow on the uptake that it hasn't been released yet. I'm sure with your name in the city it won't ever see the light of day." She gave Asami a long look. Asami looked at the front page.

Korra watched in confusion as Asami's eyes grew wide. She removed her arm from her girlfriend's shoulders before leaning over to take a peek. Asami quickly folded it back and put it back onto the table. "I'll make sure it won't," she said slowly.

Lin placed a hand on Asami's shoulder before giving her the smallest of smiles. "It's good to see you're doing well, kid," she said. She gave a brief nod to Korra before walking away.

"Don't forget to only feed Naga the brand of dog food I gave you," Korra called after her. "And play with her every evening. That's how she gets her exercise. And don't run her too ragged when she helps you with a case."

Lin waved her hand in the air as she continued on her way. Korra stuck her tongue out at her behind her back. Asami giggled into her palm. "What was that about?" Korra questioned while picking up the paper. Asami reached over and tried to snatch it out of her hands, but Korra pulled it away and leaned out of her reach.

"Korra, there's something you need to know before you see that," she said. Korra unfolded the tabloid and looked at the front page. One the front page was a photo of Asami and Lin in an embrace. It was the night she had kissed Varrick. Asami vaguely remembered hitting on the chief of police before trying to force a kiss on her.

Asami watched as Korra looked from the paper, to her, and then back to the paper. A second later, Korra started howling with laughter. "You're not mad?"

"Beifong? Really? That's just too funny." Korra reached up and wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "I wish I could have seen her reaction."

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Mako called out as he and Bolin walked up.

"What are you laughing at, Korra?" Bolin asked. He dropped his bags and rushed over. Before she could say anything he took the paper out of her hands. "Anything good?"

"No!" Asami said and snatched it out of Bolin's hand. She gave the newspaper to Korra who quickly ignited it with her firebending. "It was nothing." Asami jumped up to her feet and squeezed herself in between Mako and Bolin. She looped her arm through theirs before smiling at each of them. "Let's just enjoy our vacation to Ember Island."

"I call shot gun!" Bolin shouted as he grabbed his bag. He raced over to Asami's satomobile and dumped his things into the trunk before jumping into the passenger seat. Mako grabbed his bags and a few of Asami's before loading up the car.

Asami laughed and shook her head at the earthbender's antic. She brushed her hair behind her ear and turned to grab the last of her bags. Korra gently brushed her hand away and picked them up with ease. "I got it," said with a smile.

"You don't have to help me with everything," Asami answered with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean I can't try," Korra pointed out.

"Promise?" Korra looked at her in confusion. "Do you promise to always try and to just be there for me?" Asami asked.

Korra smiled warmly before placing the bags onto the ground. She dug a hand into her pocket before grabbing a hold of Asami's wrist with her other hand. She turned it over so that Asami's palm was face up. Korra then dropped a ring into it. "How about this for a promise?"

Asami's eyes widened as she looked at the ring of rubies and gold metal. "Oh, Korra," she said slowly, "you're not-"

"No, it's not that." Korra shook her head. Asami let out the breath she was holding. Korra chuckled. "I don't think we're ready for that. I know I'm not," she admitted. "I'm just promising that I'll be by your side. No matter what happens."

"I love you," Asami said sincerely. She held out her right hand and let Korra slip the ring onto her finger. She smiled at the light blush smeared across the darker girl's cheeks.

"I love you," Korra insisted. "And, thank you for taking your time to say it," she added. "I know it means a lot more now than it would have back then."

Asami rested her forehead on Korra's. The two looked eyes and just smiled at each other. Asami then reached up and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck as the Avatar hugged her around the waist. The two just stood there, in each other's embrace, not focusing on anything else but each other's warmth.

"Let's get the show on the road," Bolin shouted. He leaned over and pressed his hand on the car horn. Korra rolled her eyes before laughing through her nose. Asami placed a light kiss on the tip of Korra's nose before pressing her lips against hers.

Korra smiled brightly as she followed Asami to the car. Korra handed Mako the last few bags. He packed them into the trunk, closed the lid, and then climbed into the back row of seats. Korra climbed into the back seat next to him as Asami got into the driver's seat. She started the car before buckling up her seatbelt and adjusting the rearview mirror.

Bolin and Korra cheered loudly as she pulled away from the sidewalk and headed down the street. Asami looked in the rearview mirror: Korra was pumping her fists into the air, excited about getting some time off from work. Mako was watching her with a big smile on his face. They soon started to talk about an upcoming pro-bender tournament they had planned to attend. Asami then looked to her right and couldn't help but laugh as Bolin was pressing every button to the radio, trying to find a good station. He would only listen to a song for two seconds before changing it.

Asami peeked into her left side mirror and took note of her smile. Her genuine smile. It was something she hadn't seen in a long time, and she knew that with her friends joining her on this vacation, and knowing that they will always have each other's back, it wouldn't go away anytime soon. With her recovery to be a lifelong project, Asami knew that with her friends by her side it would be something she'd be able to face.

These thoughts were chased away by the wind blowing around the car. In its place were excitement and a feeling of relief as they drove out of Republic City and into the mountains towards their vacation, leaving the past few months and darkness behind as they journeyed into a fresh new start.

  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Road to Recovery. This is my first full length story in the LOK section and my first full length Korrasmi fanfiction. I just want to thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart for all of your support. I didn't expect this story to get such good reception. I thought it would get lost in the abundance of all the other stories. Thank you to the 14 of you who bookmarked this story. Thank you to the 79 of you who left kudos on this story. Thank you to the 22 people who subscribed. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!
> 
> Also, i am writing a sequel to this story. It will focus on Korra as she deals with an inner demon, kind of like Asami in this story. I also have plans in the works for a story on Mako and Bolin. I don't know what to name this series yet, so if anyone has any suggestions, my inbox is open. In regards to the sequel, I don't know when I will post it. I have two very long stories in the works (Mindbending and Model Behavior) along with my In Hiding story. When i do post the sequel, I will let you all know.
> 
> I hope you all will continue to follow my work and I will see you next time!
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> \--  
> AN 2: Just came up with a name for this series: "Lowest Point, Greatest Change". XD

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like some more Avatar/Legend of Korra things to read, i like to write essays on my tumblr. Just click on the Avatar/Legend of Korra section or Headcanons section: knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


End file.
